New Life
by Lexvan
Summary: The Oracle of one reality, pulls a group of Guardians and another group of heroes from two different realities, to help fight a oncoming evil. Can they overcome their anger to work together? Alternate Universe. WV/OC, IL/OC, TC/OC, CH/OC, HL,OC
1. Chapter 1: First Meetings

New Life

By: Lexvan

Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Alternate reality story.

Pairings: Will/OC, Irma/OC, Tranee/OC, Cornelia/OC, Hay Lin/OC

Chapter 1:

In the Fortress of Infinity, in Kandrakar, the grand council was having a meeting of great importants.

"Are you sure it was right to bring them here, Oracle?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Halinor.", Oracle said facing his friends.

"With all due respect, my friend, with what they've all been through, they may not be in a listening mood."

"Do not worry, Tibor. Once they know of what has happened to them, they may not be as aggressive as they are now."

"But, Lubu.....?!", Tibor began to ask.

"Worry not, Tibor. Once they all awaken, we shall explain everything to them."

"Alfor is right.", Oracle said. "They have been through a lot. But, hopefully, they will be able to work together to face the threat that is coming."

Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard from down the hall.

"That is if they don't kill each other first.", Alfor said as they headed down the hall. "Maybe we shouldn't of put them in the same room together."

"I believe you are right, my friend.", Lubu agreed.

* * *

Once down the hall, the council saw the two sets of people, they were just talking about, fighting each other like a pack of angry, wild animals. One group was of five girls dressed in pink and teal outfits, with green and blue stockings with purple shoes or boots, with little fairy-like wings. The other group was of five young African-American boys. Each one was dressed in grey prison outfits. Each of the boys, like the girls, had an amazing power.

"This may take awhile.", Halinor said as they watched the battle before them.

"I'll make you pay, for what you did, Sam!", an Asian girl yelled as she shot a powerful gust of wind at on of the young African-American boys, that was covered in a yellow aura.

"You'll do the paying Hay Lin!", Sam countered as he pushed through the wind attack, flying right at Hay Lin, who dodged his ramming attack.

"You're mine, Taranee!", another one of the boys snapped as he threw a fireball at the African-American girl.

"Think again, Malcom!", Taranee yelled throwing her own fireball. "When it comes to fire, we dead even!"

"Can't whip what you can't catch, Cornelia!", one of the boys bragged as he ran circles around a blond-headed girl. "Or shall I call you Corny?!"

"I will catch you, Marcus!", Cornelia proclaimed, trying to catch him with the plants in the room, by making them grow stronger and longer. "I'll catch you and make you pay!"

"Stay away, Leonas!", cried a scared brunette as she fired powerful blast of water at one of the boys. "You won't hurt me again!"

"Hurt you, Irma?!", Leonas questioned dodging Irma's water blast. "That's rich! You're the one who tried to drown me!"

"You were supposed to be one of my best friends, Angelo!", the red-headed girl cried as she flew at the final African-American boy, shooting a lightning bolt at him.

"Funny, I was thinking the same about you, Will!", Angelo said as he dodged the attack, shooting an energy blast of his own. "You and your Guardian friends betrayed us!"

"Betrayed us?!", Will snapped as she dodged the energy blast. "You, Vanders, are the betrayers!"

The other four Guardians came to Will's side as the other four Vanders Boys came to Angelo's side. Both sides were, on the ground, facing off with each other. Both had anger towards each other, ready to finish this battle.

One way or another.

"Vanders!", Angelo yelled.

"Guardians!", Will yelled.

"GO!!!", they both yelled in fury.

Both sides then charged at each other in full force. Both sides, yelling with rage, ready for battle. Just as they were closing in on each other, the Oracle raised his hand, ready to stop them from finishing each other off.

"ENOUGH!!", the Oracle yelled as a wave of energy shot out from his hands.

Once the energy hit the ten teens, they became trapped in energy bubbles, unable to get out.

"What's going on here, Oracle?!", Malcom demanded to know.

"You now decide to free us from being the government's slaves?!", Will snapped. "After about a year of being used as test subjects for the military!"

"Don't pull that crap, Vandom!", Sam yelled. "You now perfectly well, that we were the ones who went through all that!"

Soon, the two groups were yelling and arguing about who was right and who was lying about what.

"Silence!", the Oracle ordered getting their attention. "The ten of you will listen to what we have to tell you!"

The ten teens were silent as they sat in their energy bubbles, as the council began to explain things.

"Now to start off, yes, the Guardians are right about what happened to them.", Tibor proclaimed.

"Thank you.", Cornelia said glaring at Marcus.

"But so are the Vanders boys.", Lubu said.

"Ha!", Marcus countered towards Cornelia. "Wait! What?!"

"Okay, how can we both be right?", Malcom asked.

"Because your groups are from two different dimensions.", Halinor replied.

"WHAT?!", the ten teens yelled in shock.

"In these Guardians dimension, or realities, if you will, the Vanders there, betrayed them over to their country's government.", Alfor explained.

"While in the world where these Vanders come from it was the Guardians of their world who did the same to them.", Tibor replied.

"So what you're saying is that the ten of us have been through the same thing?", Leonas asked.

"Yes.", the Oracle said as he made the energy bubbles they were in lower to the floor, fading away. "We brought you ten here to this alternate dimension for two reasons."

"And they are?", Taranee asked.

"One, this reality is in danger from a threat that is coming, and needs the ten of you to save it.", Halinor explained.

"And the second?", Sam asked.

"We figured you ten deserve a new life, after what you all been through.", Alfor answered.

"What do you mean a new life?", Angelo asked.

"In this reality, there are no counterparts of yourselves.", Oracle explained. "And so there are no Guardians, or Vanders to help defend the many worlds here."

"So, you all decided to bring us here to help with that.", Taranee concluded.

"Yes.", Hanlinor answered. "Your services are needed to save many lives here."

"And we should believe you, why?", Angelo asked. "How do we know that this is all true?"

"All we ask is that you spend one year on this reality's Earth.", Tibor requested. "After that, it will be up to you to decide what you want."

"What do you think, Will?", Hay Lin asked her friend.

"We're game if you are.", Irma said.

"Well, Angelo?", Leonas asked. "If you say so, we'll follow."

"Say what?!", Angelo asked his cousin.

"Hey, you lead us pretty good this far.", Marcus replied. "I say we keep it going, man."

Both Angelo and Will had to make a hard choice here. On one hand, it was a chance at a new life for them all. But it also meant that they would be with people that were counterparts of those that betrayed them. As bad as that sounded, the pros sounded a bit better than the cons. No more experiments. No more being used as test subjects for new weapons. No more getting beat on. It was to good to be true.

"You say we have one year to decided?", Angelo asked.

"Yes, one year.", Lubu replied.

"No strings attached?, Will asked.

"None.", Halinor said hoping for the best.

"The Vanders are willing to give it a try.", Angelo said stepping forward.

"As are the Guardians.", Will said stepping forward.

"I thank you all.", Oracle said with a smile. "But first, Will I will need the Heart you have. We must send it back to the reality where it came from. The same goes for your Crystal Key, Angelo."

"But how will we be able to become Guardians?", Cornelia asked.

"You will use the Heart from this reality.", Halinor answered as she held up the Heart from the reality they were in.

Will then held up the Heart and transformed herself and the other Guardians into their normal selves. The Vanders saw the girls in some gray prison clothes, like they had on. All five looked tired and worn out just like they were.

"Here you go.", Will said as she handed the Heart over to the Oracle.

"Here's the Crystal Key.", Angelo said giving the green gem to the Oracle.

"I now send you back to the reality of where you came from!", Oracle proclaimed as the two objects floated into the air, vanishing in a flash of light.

"Now take this Heart of Candracar.", Halinor said as she gave Will the Heart of the reality they were in. "And to you Angelo, I give you this reality's Crystal Key."

Halinor then gave Angelo the Crystal Key in question. Both then put away their items and walked back to their respective groups.

"So, where do we go from here?", Sam asked.

"Now you shall go to Earth, as we agreed on earlier.", Oracle answered. "You will be staying with a couple that will be working with you along the way. They know about you all and are expecting you soon."

"Why can't we stay with our families of this reality?", Hay Lin asked.

"Because they do not exist in this reality, young one.", Oracle replied. "The Yan Lin of this reality, lives in Meridian, where she married another. They do have a family, and are living happily. I am sorry to tell you this, Hay Lin."

"It's.... It's okay.", Hay Lin said with a small smile. "I just needed to know."

"So, we're all there is huh?", Leonas asked.

"Maybe we should go back.", Sam said.

"And be hunted by the government, and the Guardians of that world?", Leonas questioned. "Not on my agenda for the day, little bro."

The Oracle then opened a fold in front of the ten teens.

"This will lead to the home of the couple that will help you start your new life.", Halinor said.

"If you haven't noticed, we look like we just escaped from jail.", Cornelia replied. "We may stick out in a crowd."

"She does have a point.", Marcus said. "We don't need the cops on us when we get there."

"Do not worry.", Alfor commented. "This fold leads to the inside the the couple's home."

"Go now children. Your new life awaits.", Lubu said.

The girls walked in first, followed by the boys. The fold then closed, leaving the council in a war torn room. The Oracle then waved his hand, and the room was back to the way it was before the two groups had their battle.

"If only their hearts could be easily haled.", Halinor said sadly.

"In time, they will heal, Halinor.", the Oracle said as they exited the room. "Maybe sooner than we think."

* * *

"Okay, it's a little to dark in here.", Irma said as the fold closed behind them.

Angelo then raised his right arm and formed a ball of energy lighting the room up.

"That's better.", Irma said looking at Angelo. "Um, thanks for the light."

"Whatever.", Angelo said as he looked around the room. "I see we're in the living room. And it's huge!"

"I think we're in a mansion.", Leonas said.

"So, where is this couple that's supposed to help us out?", Will asked.

Suddenly the lights came on, surprising everyone. They looked around to see a African-American man, with an Asian woman, both in robes.

"So, you've finally arrived.", the man said. "We thought you'd never get here."

* * *

A/N: What happened to them, that made them so angry? Must of been jacked up, for them to start a brawl in Kandrakar.


	2. Chapter 2: Love Blossoms

Chapter 2:

Suddenly the lights came on, surprising everyone. They looked around to see a African-American man ,with an asian woman, both in robes.

"So, you've finally arrived.", the man said. "We thought you'd never get here."

"Oh hush, James!", grinned the woman as they walked up to the teens. "It is good to meet you all. "I'm Shan Ying Roberts. This is my husband James Roberts. And as you already know, this is our home."

"Ten to one your hungry.", James said. "Come with us. You're just in time for dinner. We were about to put it away."

Moments later, and after saying grace, the teens were at the long dining room table, eating their meal. James and Shan Ying were surprised at how much food they were putting away.

"I think they like it.", Shan Ying said as they slowly ate their meal.

"Are they even tasting the food?", James asked as he sipped his soda.

"We're sorry.", Taranee said. "It's just that where we're came from, we didn't get good food like this for awhile."

"Same with us.", Sam said before biting into a roll.

"We don't mean to eat like this, but we're real hungry.", Will said after eating a piece of chicken.

"Say no more.", James said. "We're just glad that you all like the food."

"Not to mention having more than just us in here.", Shan Ying said with a happy smile. "So eat up! Afterwards, we'll show you all to your rooms."

After eating their meal, and putting away the dishes and extra food, mostly thanks to, Marcus and his super speed, each teen was lead to their own rooms to catch some much needed sleep. Later that night, Cornelia, who woke up a bit hungry, was in the kitchen munching on some cookies, with some milk. As she was eating, Marcus walked in, dressed only in his gray prison pants. Both were a bit startled to be in the same room alone together.

Marcus just shook it off and walked towards the cabinet the cookies were in, to get some cookies. As he walked by, Cornelia was shock to see that his whole back was bandaged up.

'What happened to him?', she asked herself mentally.

As he reached for the cookies, that were high up in the cabinet, he brought his arm back down as pain shot down his back.

"Crap!", Marcus snapped as he leaned against the counter.

Cornelia then noticed some red patches were starting to form on some areas of the bandages.

"You're bleeding!", she said as she jumped to his side, helping him into the living room.

"I'll be okay.", Marcus said as they made their way into the living room.

"Not if you don't sit down and rest.", Cornelia said. "Just sit down and don't move."

"Why?", he asked.

"Trust me.", she said.

"Trust you?!", Marcus questioned.

"Please?", she asked with pleading eyes.

Marcus look at the Cornelia that stood before him. She reminded him of the Cornelia of his reality, before the betrayel. Back then, he couldn't resist that face of hers when she looked at him like that. And now it was the same way.

"Okay.", he said giving in, sitting on the couch.

"Thank you.", she said as she walked behind him.

Cornelia then placed her hand on Marcus's back, and began the focus her power. Slowly a glow began to cover Marcus's back. After a few seconds, she started to feel weak.

'Just a little more.', Cornelia thought to herself.

A few seconds later, the glow faded away.

"I don't feel anymore pain.", Marcus said as he got to his feet, taking the bandage off his back. "Did you use your healing powers on me?"

"Yeah.", Cornelia said with a small smile. "There will be some permanent marks, but you'll be okay."

"Um........ thanks.", Marcus said.

Cornelia, who was a bit weak from the whole thing, started to fall to the floor. Marcus then zipped around to catch her, before she hit the floor.

"You okay?!", Marcus asked as he cradled her in his arms.

'This brings back memories.', he thought to himself.

"I'm okay. Just a little weak from what I did.", Cornelia replied with a faint smile. "I just need some rest."

'It feels like old times.', she thought to herself.

Marcus then sat her on the couch to rest. He then went into the kitchen to get some cookies and milk for him and Cornelia to eat. Once he brought them in there, they began to eat quietly. Cornelia then decided to asked the question she wanted to ask for the last few minutes.

"So, how did you get those lashes on your back?", Cornelia asked as she bit into a cookie

"You sure you want to know?", Marcus asked.

Cornelia nodded her head.

"The you of my reality did it to me."

"The me of your reality?!", Cornelia asked in shock. "Why would she do that?!"

"Because, I refused help test out one of the army's newest tracking device.", Marcus began to explain. "It was supposed to be able to track anything moving at super sonic speeds. And seeing as I was the only one of the two of the Vanders with super speed, on land........."

"You were the perfect one to test it.", Cornelia concluded.

"Once I refused, she held me by my arms with some strong vines, and brought up some others to whip me in the back. It was to show me what happens to those who cost them money.", Marcus continued to explained.

"Let me guess, they got paid for every weapon you all tested out.", Cornelia suggested.

"How did you.....?"

"In our reality, the Vanders there, got paid for every weapon we tested out for them.", Cornelia said before biting into her cookie.

"They make you steal top secret stuff from other countries?", Marcus asked.

"Oh yeah.", Cornelia said with a half grin. "One time I refused to steal some blue prints for some kind of sub the Russians were making. So, the Marcus of our reality, punishes me by cutting my hair."

"Looks like it grew back pretty well.", Marcus said.

"It took only six months for it to grow back.", she said happily. "I guess with my Guardian powers, it made it faster to grow back."

"Can I ask you something personal?", Marcus asked.

"Shoot.", Cornelia said.

"Were you and your world's Marcus ever........ close?", he asked.

Marcus then look at Cornelia to see her with her head down. He knew he struck a cord.

"I'm sorry.", Marcus said as he got closer to her. "I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories."

"It's okay.", Cornelia said looking up at him, a bit watery eyed. "It's just when I see you, I see the Marcus I used to care for. The one who used to care for me."

"When I look at you, I see the Cornelia who I fell for when we first met.", Marcus replied. "I guess we were hurt by the ones we loved. But there is an upside to all this."

"And what's that?", Cornelia asked as she wiped some tears from her eyes.

Marcus then took her hand in his, while looking her in the eyes.

"We can be there for each other.", he said as he closed the distance between them.

"Yeah, we can.", she said softly as they got closer to each other.

'Should I?', Marcus thought to himself. 'Should I take the chance with her? She reminds me so much of the Cornelia from my world.'

'Is this the right thing to do?', Cornelia thought to herself. 'I want to, but I'm just not to sure.'

Cornelia then got to her feet, surprising Marcus.

"I'm sorry.", Cornelia said sadly turning to walk away. "I can't. I just can't."

As she began to walk away, Marcus then got up, grabbed her hand, and pulled her back to face him. Both were looking each other in the eye, breathing heavily, scared to make the next move. Both afraid of what would happened if they did what they were thinking of doing. The two fifteen-year-old then did the one thing they thought they'd never do.

They kissed.

At first, it started soft and easy. But soon, it got more passionate between the two. Soon they were laying the couch, still kissing. After some time past, they stopped, staring into each others' eyes, smiling.

"You don't think we're moving to fast?", Marcus asked as they sat up. "Do you?"

"Right now, I don't care.", Cornelia said as she rested her head on Marcus's shoulder. "I've decided to start this new life on a happy note."

"Same here.", Marcus agreed holding her hand. "My brother and cousins, may be upset with me, but I'm willing to take a chance with us if you are."

"I say let's give it a shot.", Cornelia said as she started to yawn.

"You want me to walk you to your room?", Marcus asked.

"No. I wanna stay here for a while.", Cornelia said laying her head in Marcus's lap. "Just for a while."

"Sure.", Marcus said as he began to stroke her hair slowly.

'Maybe it was a good thing, coming here.', Marcus thought to himself.

Soon, they both fell asleep. Both happy to start things off well. Unknown to them, the plants that were in the living room, that started to wilt, suddenly sprung back to life.

* * *

Elsewhere, on the roof of the mansion, sat Sam, who was waiting for the sunrise.

'How long has it been since I saw a sunrise?', he asked himself. 'To long if you ask me.'

Suddenly, Sam felt a gust of wind behind him. He turned around quickly to see Hay Lin landing softly on the roof. Both were staring at each other, not knowing if they should trust each other, after all they each been through. Then, they both remembered that they both sorta went through the same things in their own worlds.

"So, what brings you out here this early in the mourning?", Sam asked.

"Just wanted to see the sunrise.", Hay Lin answered sitting down on the roof. "It's been so long since I've seen one on my world."

"I feel you.", Sam said. "Being held in a cell with no windows, with only a dim light to see."

"Only being let out to go on a dangerous mission, or to have a new weapon or device tested on you.", Hay Lin added.

"Hoping that one day you'll find freedom.", Sam said sadly looking up at the sky.

"Praying that you'll wake up to find that it was all a bad dream.", Hay Lin said veiwing the stars.

"I was so.............", Sam said.

"I felt so.............", Hay Lin said

".........trapped!", they said together.

They then looked at each other realising they finished each others' sentences. They both started to giggle. Then it turned into laughter as they laid back on the roof of the mansion. Soon the laughter died down a bit. Sam then sat up looking across the field waiting for the sunrise to come up. He looked over to where Hay Lin was. She was sitting up now, looking towards the soon rising sun as well.

"Can I ask you something personal?", she asked.

"Shoot.", Sam said.

"Were you and the Hay Lin of your world........ close?", she asked.

"You mean boyfriend and girlfriend close?", Sam asked.

Hay Lin nodded, looking at him.

"Yeah, we were.", Sam answered. "And that's what made the whole betrayal worse."

"I know how you feel.", Hay Lin said.

"So were you and the me from your world.... together?", Sam asked.

Hay Lin nodded sadly. Sam saw that she was starting to cry, as she clinched her fist.

"Why did he do it?!", she asked with pain in her voice. "I thought we cared for each other! I thought he cared for me! He helped betray us for money! He betrayed me! Why did he do it?! Why?!"

Hay Lin then burst into tears while burying her face in her hands as she had her knees to her chest. Sam, who saw this, thought back to the times when he would comfort the Hay Lin in his world, when she was like this. For some reason unknown to him, he moved closer to Hay Lin and wrapped his right arm around her. Surprised, she looked up at Sam who was smiling at her kindly. She then wrapped her arms around Sam while burying her face in his chest as she crying some more.

'Why am I doing this?', Sam asked himself. 'For some kind of weird reason, this feels so right. She reminds me of the Hay Lin from my world. But, can I trust this?'

'Why do I feel so safe with him?', Hay Lin asked herself as her crying died own into small sobs. 'He's the way the Sam of my world used to be, but do I take the chance?'

Soon the sun started to rise, shining it's light on the young teens.

"Hay Lin, look.", Sam said getting her attention. "The sun's rising. "It's the start of a new day. And a new life for us all."

"Yeah.", Hay Lin said as she looked up at Sam who looked down at her with a kind face. "A new life."

Then, being bold, for one of the few times in her life, Hay Lin gently pushes Sam, laying him down on the roof, which in turn, stuns Sam.

"Hay Lin? What are you........", he asked before being cut off as Hay Lin kisses him.

'Dear Lord, don't take this from me.', Hay Lin prayed as she ended the kiss, staring into Sam's eyes.

"Wow.", Sam whispered. "That was just........ wow."

"I'm sorry.", Hay Lin apologized softly. "It's just that you remind me so much of the Sam of my world before they betrayed us. It just seemed like old..........."

This time it was Hay Lin who was cut off as Sam kissed her. Hay Lin didn't pull away as the kiss continued. Suddenly, they felt a gentle breeze blow pass them with scent of flowers in the air.

'Maybe this was part of that second chance for us.', Sam thought to himself as they continued the kiss. 'Thank God for those small miracles.'

Soon the two pulled away looking each other in the eyes smiling at each other. Sam then reach up to wipe away the few tears she had around her eyes.

"So, what happens now?", Hay Lin asked as she traced her hand along his face.

"Well, we could see give this a shot and see how it turns out.", Sam said as he had his hand along side her face. "I'm willing to give it a shot."

"Me too.", Hay Lin said as she leaned down towards Sam.

They then shared another kiss as the sun continued to rise.

* * *

Later that mourning, after breakfast, James and Shan Ying, after giving the kids some clothes to wear, took them to the Heatherfield Mall to go shopping for clothes and other things.

"Okay. The boys come with me, while the girls go with Shan Ying.", James said. "We'll meet up back at the vans in three hours."

"Yes sir.", the kids said as they headed to where they needed to go.

Within the first twenty minutes, the girls had gotten most of the things they needed. As Shan Ying was looking for a few things for herself, Will, Taranee, and Irma pulled Hay Lin and Cornelia to the side for a private meeting.

And that meeting wasn't good.

* * *

A.N: Well, so far two couples got together. Even though the others may not be to happy about it. Let see how things turn out.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Along

Chapter 3:

"What's up with you guys?!", Cornelia asked as she pulled her arm out of Will's grip.

"I still need to get some more shorts, to go with my new shirts.", Hay Lin replied.

"What's the matter with you two?!", Taranee asked them.

"What are you talking about, Taranee?", Hay Lin asked her friend.

"She's talking about, you hooking up with Sam, sometime this mourning!", Irma implied.

"And you getting with Marcus, Cornelia!", Will pointed out.

"How did you........ Did you read our minds?!", Cornelia asked Taranee.

"Didn't need to.", Taranee replied. "The both of your emotions were being sent out like psychic radio waves."

"Plus, we've seen how you two were looking at them during breakfast.", Irma added.

"The point is, it hasn't even been one day and you two already gotten with the counterparts of your old boyfriends!", Will said. "Don't you think that's a little rash?"

"Not to mention a little risky.", Irma added. "For all we know, they may do to us what the Vanders of our world have done!"

"You're wrong!", Hay Lin said softly as she held her head down, clutching a shirt, she picked out earlier, tightly. "They went through the same things we went through! I know Sam won't betray me! And if you don't like it, then fine!"

Hay Lin then looked up at her three friends who were giving her a hard time about getting with Sam Vanders.

"Just stay out of my business!", she snapped shocking the three as she walked away.

"That goes double for me!", Cornelia said. "I've seen what the Cornelia of their world did to Marcus! And even after all that, he doesn't judge me because of what she did to him! You may be our leader, Will, but you can't decide my love life! So, back off!"

With that said, Cornelia walked off to do some more shopping, leaving three surprised girls.

"I say we let them get there hearts broken", Irma said quite annoyed.

"And if it doesn't happen?", Taranee asked. "I mean, Hay Lin is right. They did go through pretty much the same crap as us."

"But they're still Vanders.", Will said coldly. "As far as I'm concerned, Angelo Vanders can keep his distance from me!"

"The same goes for Leonas Vanders!", Irma replied as she rubbed her stomach.

"Guys, this isn't our world.", Taranee reminded the two. "And as weird as it sounds, I think that Hay Lin and Cornelia are true to their feelings. Maybe we should try to get along with the Vanders that are here with us."

"As long as one of them isn't Leonas!", Irma proclaimed.

"Same goes for me when it comes to Angelo!", Will said.

"Whatever you two say.", Taranee said as she walked off to do some more shopping.

'Say what they want, but I have a feeling that they'll follow their hearts sooner or later.', Taranee thought to herself as she grabbed some socks. 'There may even be a chance for me and the Malcom that's here now. Maybe.'

* * *

Elsewhere, Angelo, Leonas, and Malcom were talking with Sam and Marcus about their little hook-ups.

"Honestly guys!", Angelo said. "You get with the alternate versions of your old girlfriends from our home world?!"

"Malcom?!", Marcus said looking at his brother. "You read our minds?!"

"Didn't need to, big brother.", Malcom said. "I could feel you and Sam's feelings, this mourning."

"Also, we saw how you all were looking at each other.", Angelo pointed out.

"Plus, I can smell their scent all over you two.", Leonas said.

"And you point is?", Sam asked.

"Our point is, that one, you don't know them to well.", Angelo replied. "Two, it's way to early for this."

"Maybe so, but I like this Cornelia.", Marcus said. "And none of you can stop me from being with her."

"Same for me and Hay Lin.", Sam said.

"Fine!", Leonas said.

"Fine!", Sam said as he and Marcus walked off to do more shopping.

"Think we should keep an eye on them?", Leonas said.

"No.", Angelo said. "They can handle themselves."

"What about you two?", Malcom asked. "Think there's chance of you two getting with you old girlfriends counterparts?"

"Please!", Leonas said looking through some shirts. "The way she's been avoiding me, I say it's pretty unlikely. And that suits me just fine for now!"

"Remember, man. This is a different Irma.", Angelo said. "Not the one who did you dirty."

"Yeah, I know.", Leonas said. "What about you and this Will?"

"Getting together?", Angelo asked. "It can happen. When, chickens learn to fly."

"Oh brother.", Malcom sighed as he looked through some pants.

The three hours passed by quickly, and everyone was there at the vans ready to head back to the mansion. It was a bit of a tight fit, but they got in. Once home, everyone took their clothes, and other things, and put them away in their rooms. It was a tiring mourning for them all.

* * *

Later that week, in the afternoon, James and Shan Ying decided to have a Bar-B-Q.

"You kids go have some fun while, we grill up some food.", James said as he and Shan Ying brought out some food to grill.

"Just go enjoy yourselves.", Shan Ying said happily. "It's summer for crying out loud! You got three more months before you have to go to school."

"Aaaaaawww!", they all moaned.

"Yeah, you still need to get an education.", James replied.

"True.", Taranee agreed.

"Well, I say we enjoy the weekend while we can.", Sam said as he held Hay Lin's hand. "I know I am."

Hay Lin then giggled as she blushed a bit.

"I second that.", Marcus said taking Cornelia's hand making her blush.

"Oh brother.", Will and Angelo said softly.

They both then looked at each other after hearing each say the same thing. Granted they were a few feet from each other. They then huffed and walked in different directions keeping as much distance from each other as possible.

"They really need need to try and get along.", Malcom said.

"I hate to admit it, but your right.", Taranee agreed. "I say give it time. They'll learn to get along. I hope."

"I just hope that it's before this big threat rises.", Leonas said walking up.

Irma, after seeing Leonas walk up to them, backed away in fear. Tarane saw this and felt her fear.

'Irma remember, this isn't that Leonas!', Taranee told her telepathicly.

Irma heard her, but was still scared of him.

"Stay away from me!", Irma yelled as she backed away.

"What did I do?!", Leonas asked as Irma walked off quickly.

"It's something that happened, in our world.", Hay Lin said sadly. "It was something that hurt Irma both in body and spirit."

"I take it, it involved the me of your world.", Leonas said.

"Yeah.", Cornelia confirmed. "You see.........."

'Don't tell!', Irma mentally shouted to Taranee. 'I don't want to relive that again!'

"It's something that Irma doesn't want to relive.", Taranee said interrupting Cornelia, who raised an eyebrow at her.

'She doesn't want to go through it again.', she told Cornelia and Hay Lin mentally.

They both then nodded, understanding Irma's feelings about the whole thing. Hay Lin took Sam with her towards the pool to sit under an umbrella, while Marcus took Cornelia to sit under a tree, leaving Malcom and Taranee standing there alone.

Standing there, alone, Malcom and Taranee felt a bit out of place.

"Talk about awkward.", Malcom joked.

"Oh yeah.", Taranee said.

Malcom then sat on the ground, and made a flame. He then made it dance around on his fingers.

"The Malcom of my world used to do that.", Taranee said.

"It helps me get rid of any stress I may have when dealing with any problems I have.", Malcom explained. "You should try it. I can tell by looking at you, that you have a few problems."

"It couldn't hurt.", Tarnee said as she did the same thing.

As the flame danced on her fingers, she somehow felt the stress go away. It was like the flame made her feel free. Like at that moment, the cares of the world were gone.

"You're right. It does help get rid of stress.", Taranee said. "I have to remember to do that the next time I start to get stressed out."

"Glad I could help.", Malcom said. "Not to change the subject, but how was the Malcom of your world?"

Taranee knew this was going to come up, sooner or later. So, she decided to just come out and tell the truth.

"Well, before he and the other Vanders betrayed us, he was so kind and caring.", Taranee said sadly. "We could have talks anywhere in the city, thanks to our mental link. It was wonderful. But then, that night happen. He contacted me mentally, saying that they were in danger and needed our help."

"You then called the other Guardians and rushed off to save them, only to find out it was a trap!", Malcom said. "You felt hurt and betrayed that he did this to you all for money."

"How did you............."

"It was the same way for us.", Malcom replied. "Angelo was the hardest to take down, but they got him too. After it all happened, I severed my link with the Taranee of my world. It hurt, but if we tried escape with my link to her still there.........."

"They would of busted you.", Taranee concluded. "I had to do the same with the Malcom of my world."

After seeing how sad Taranee was, Malcom decided to lighten the mood.

"They ever try to harness you psychic powers?", Malcom asked grinning.

"Oh Lord yes!", Taranee grinned. "I had fun frying their computers!"

"Same here!", Malcom laughed. "And don't get me started with the whole melting the steel wall thing!"

"I melted a lot more than the wall.", Taranee laughed.

After sharing a few more laughs, they heard James call out to all of them.

"Come and get it y'all!", James yelled. "It's chow time!"

"Boy time flies, when you're having fun!", Malcom said as he got to his feet.

"You can say that again.", Taranee said as Malcom helped her to her feet. "And don't you dare say it again!"

"I was this close to doing it too.", Malcom grinned as they walked towards the picnic table.

They then shared a good laugh.

"You know what, Malcom?"

"What?"

"Even though we were hurt by the counterparts of ourselves, I'd still at least like to try and be friends.", she said extending her hand.

"I'd like that too.", Malcom said shaking her hand. "Now, let's to the table and eat."

"I second that.", Taranee said as they got to the table.

Once at the table, James stood up to say grace.

"Dear Lord, I like to thank you for the food, we're about to eat.", James started off. "I'd also like to thank you for bringing us this young people, here to help them start a new life here, if they choose to stay. In short Lord, I like to ask that you watch over us all in the coming year. In your name we pray, Amen."

"Amen.", everybody said as James took his seat.

"Okay everyone let's eat!", James said happily.

* * *

A/N: Well, the couples have stood their ground against the others about them getting together. Taranee and Malcon are getting along. Angelo and Will really don't like each other. And what's the deal with Irma? Why is she so scared of Leonas? Only time will tell.


	4. Chapter 4: Arguments

Chapter 4:

Everyone was eating there food, and making some small talk. Shan Ying wanted to get everyone talking more. So she decided to get the ball rolling more.

"So, I know about each of your powers, girls. Which are quite impressive", Shan Ying implied. "But, from what the Halinor tells me, you girls also have a team name for yourselves."

"Here we go.", James groaned. "I don't think they want to go over that, while eatting, dear."

"Oh, I don't mind!", Hay Lin said happily.

"Then by all means.", James said.

"Well, you see, if you take the first letters of our first names, and arrange then right, you get W.I.T.C.H.!", Hay Lin explained happily. "But most people call us Guardians."

"Or, 'The Guardians'.", Will joked in a deep voice, getting a laugh out of most people.

And by most, that means all but Angelo. James saw this and decided to go to the boys with a question or two.

"I heard from Luba, that you boys were superheros of your world.", James implied.

"Yeah! We did our thing, back in the day!", Marcus said proudly. "I was known as Quick Step, for my super speed!"

"What about the rest of you?", Shan Ying asked.

"I was known as Solar Bullet.", Sam proclaomed. "And when I fly at great speeds, with my energy field around myself, I'm almost untouchable."

"They called me, Mind Burst.", Malcom replied. "I have the three of the basic psychic powers. I can read minds, move things with my mind and can start fires with my mind. But, I try not to use them unless I have to."

"Very responsible of you.", James said.

"I'd have to use them for some fun every once and awhile.", Shan Ying said grinning.

"And that's why I'm glad you don't have those powers.", James grinned, earning a laugh from everyone.

"Party popper!", Shan Ying said before sticking her tongue out at her husband. "What about you Leonas? What's your ability?"

"Well, they called me Loinheart.", Leonas said proudly.

"What were your powers?", Shan Ying said.

"Well,.........."

Leonas stopped when he looked at Irma, who was looking down at her plate trembling a bit as he was about to tell about his powers.

'Is she that scared of me?', he asked himself mentally.

"Is something wrong, Leonas?", James asked.

"No. It's just that I don't really feel like going into what I can do right now.", Leonas explained as he looked at the still trembling Irma.

"Well, you don't have to if you don't want to.", Shan Ying said as she also noticed Irma trembling. "How about you, Angelo. Feel like sharing?"

"I was known as Solar Wing.", Angelo said. "With the light from the sun and moon, I have some super strenght and speed. Wings of energy, for flight, electro-solar energy power, and a pretty good healing factor. With these powers, I kick all kinds of butt!"

"Until you got 'your' butt caught by the army.", Will mumbled under her breath.

Angelo, hearing that, decided to have a little fun.

"And it took all five Guardians from my world, plus five whole platoons to do it.", Angelo bragged. "Boy, did it take them awhile to do it. The only thing that took me down was a Dark Matter Stone Blaster they made."

"Angelo.", Marcus said in a 'watch it' tone.

"I'm just telling what happened.", Angelo said before sipping his lemonade.

"And yet with your great power, you were still taken down.", Will said before taking a bite out of her hot dog.

"And I'm surprised that you didn't think of teleporting away from the army when you were ambushed.", Angelo replied calmly as he ate his burger.

Will the clenched her fist as small sparks of electricity flew around her hair.

"At least I don't get weak around a stupid black stone.", Will said with a smirk.

Angelo, in turn, started to glow a bit with energy.

"This from a girl who didn't have any 'real' powers when she first became a Guardian.", Angelo grinned.

The girls then moved from Will, while the guys moved from Angelo.

"You're not as tough as you think you are, Vanders!", Will snapped jumping to her feet.

"Put your money where your mouth is, Vandom!", Angelo snapped back as he jumped up from his seat.

"Both of you calm down!", James said. "There's no need for you two to fight!"

"He's right, Will.", Hay Lin said putting her hand on her shoulder. "He's not 'that' Angelo."

"And she's not 'that' Will, Angelo.", Leonas said. "Just like you told me that I shouldn't hate the Irma here because of what the Irma in our world did to me. Remember?"

The girls then looked from Leonas to Irma, who was just as shocked at what Leonas said.

'What did their Irma do to him?', she asked herself.

'Why don't you ask him.', Taranee suggested to Irma mentally.

Angelo then took a few deep breaths, as the glow faded from him.

"Thanks, Leonas.", Angelo said as he stepped back from everyone.

Angelo then clapped his hands together and in a flash of light, transformed his clothes into his Solar Wing costume. He had on black pants, with a white belt, white boots. A white long sleeve shirt with a black tank-top with a symbol of white wings on the sun over the shirt. On his wrist he had gold wrist bands. His energy wings then came from out of his back.

"I need some time to myself.", Angelo said as he put his mask on. "I'll be back. And don't come looking for me, guys."

"Do your thing man.", Sam said as Angelo/Solar Wing flew off.

"Well, this went well.", James said as they watched Solar Wing fly off.

"Maybe it was to soon to do this Bar-B-Q.", Shan Ying said.

"No. It was a great cookout.", Malcom said. "It's just that, Angelo is kind of still hurting after what happened between him and the Will of our world."

"Not that I care, but what did happen between them?", Will asked.

"Remember when he said that it was a Dark Matter Stone Blaster that took him down?", Sam asked.

"Yeah.", Will said remembering what Angelo said.

"Who do you think gave the military the Dark Matter Stone in the first place.?", Marcus asked looking at Will.

Will had a look of shock on her face when she realised what happened to Angelo.

"You mean the 'me' of your world gave the army the Dark Matter Stone Angelo had her hold for him?!", she asked fearing the answer.

"Wait! You had a Dark Matter Stone too?!", Sam asked.

"Well, the Angelo, of our reality, gave it to me just in case he was brainwashed into being bad, or if someone with the same weakness as him was causing trouble.", Will explained. "But, I never thought of using it against him. Even after all that's happened!"

"Maybe you should tell him that.", Marcus said. "If you leave now, you may be able to find him."

"Try looking near that bridge where the train goes by.", Sam said. "He goes there to cool off, when he needs to. And if this world is like our world, it should be there."

"It's there.", James replied.

"I think I'll teleport there.", Will said as she pulled out the Heart. "Here goes."

Will then held the Heart close and focused her power. Then, in a flash of light, she vanished.

"Amazing how that little stone can bring out our hidden powers like that.", Taranee said.

"You think they'll be able to patch things up?", Marcus asked his brother.

"No idea.", Malcom said. "I can't see the future."

"I can sometimes, and I don't even know.", Hay Lin said.

"We'll just have to wait and see.", Shan Ying said. "I have to say, that seeing what Angelo and Will can do was quite exciting."

"Please.", James said. "We've seen all kinds of things when we went to different world in our youth, Shan Ying."

"True. But, it's still excitting.", Shan Ying said.

"Wait! You two used to travel to different worlds?!", Cornelia asked in amazement.

"Why do you think the Oracle asked us to take you in?", Shan Ying questioned. "We've been helping fight to protect the different worlds like you all have been doing in your realities."

"So, got any good stories?", Sam asked sitting down at the table.

"Well, there was this one time..........", Shan Ying began to tell.

As Shan Ying told her tale, Leonas got up to go use the bathroom. Irma saw him leave and was about to follow, but was to scared to do so.

"You'll never be able to talk to him until you face your fear of him.", James said as he sat next to her.

"I know, but..........", Irma began to say.

"You're afraid from something that happened in your world that involved the Leonas there.", James said cutting her off. "But remember, this Leonas went through something with the Irma of his world. And he's trying to get over it. Maybe you can help each other."

"Maybe.", Irma said thinking about it.

"You'll never know until you try.", Shan Ying said.

"Irma, Irma, Irma!", everyone shouted cheering her on.

"Okay guys!", Irma said getting up. "I'm going. I'm going already."

"Irma, Irma, Irma!", everyone continued cheering.

"Alright already!", she grinned as she went in the house.

"Think she'll be okay?", Hay Lin asked.

"This is Irma we're talking about.", Cornelia said. "She'll be just fine."

* * *

As Irma walked towards the closest bathroom, where Leonas may be in, she was think about what she would do when he came out.

'What do I say to him?', she thought to herself. 'After all that's happened, can I really face him? And why do I feel so weird around him? Is it fear or something else?'

* * *

As Irma made her way to the bathroom, Leonas was in the bathroom washing his hands, thinking about things. Well, mostly about the Irma that was here, and why she was so scared of him.

'What did the Leonas of her world do to her?', Leonas thought to himself. 'Whatever it was, she's still freaked about it all. I just wish she wouldn't get so scared when ever she sees me. I don't get like that when I come around her.'

Leonas then dries his hands and opens the bathroom door to leave. Once he opens the door, he comes face to face with Irma.

* * *

A/N: First, Angelo and Will get into it, now Irma is face to face with Leonas. How will it all turn out?


	5. Chapter 5: Irma's Sad Story

Chapter 5:

Both Leonas and Irma were silent as they are standing in front of each other, not knowing what to say at first. But, finally, Leonas decided to just leave.

"Don't worry. I'll keep my distance.", Leonas said as he started to walk away.

After walking a few, Leonas felt himself being held back by his shirt. He looked back to see Irma holding it tightly with her head down. He didn't know what to make of this. In the beginning, she was doing all she could to avoid him, like the plague. And now she was grabbing his shirt, like a scared little kid.

'This is new.', Leonas thought to himself.

"Don't go.", Irma said softly. "Please don't go."

'Now it just got a lot weird.', Leonas thought to himself.

"Can we go talk somewhere more private?", she asked as she let go of his shirt.

Leonas turned around to see her pleading eyes. The same eyes of the Irma he fell for in his world. Eyes he hated saying 'no' to. He could tell she wanted to tell something important to him. But, should he take the chance after all he's been through?

"Um....... sure.", Leonas said finally giving in. "Where do you want to go?"

"How about my room?", she asked hoping he'd say yes.

"Sure.", he said.

"Thank you.", she said leading the way.

'What am I thinking, going to her room?!', Leonas thought to himself. 'Have I gone mental?!'

'I can't believe I'm doing this!', Irma shouted to herself. 'I must be going crazy!'

* * *

Soon, they were in Irma's room. Leonas looked around to see that it represented Irma in almost every way. From the posters of her favorite band, to her favorite sports.

"You've probably been wondering why I've been so freaked out, whenever you were close to me.", Irma said as she took a seat on her bed.

"It has crossed my mind.", Leonas joked, trying to ease the tension. "I figured that it has something to do with something the "me" of your world did to you."

"Pretty much.", Irma said sadly. "But can you tell me what the me, of your world, did to you first. You said something about it earlier, before Angelo flew off."

"Well, if you must know. She tried to drown me by using her power to make water go down my throat and fill my lungs.", Leonas said as he leaned against the wall. "Not the best feeling in the world."

Leonas looked at Irma as she gasped with her hands over her mouth.

"Why would she do that?!", Irma asked.

"To prove that her power could be just as deadly as the other Guardians.", Leonas replied. "I nearly died just so she could prove a stupid point!"

"After all that, how can you stand to look at me?", Irma asked a bit confused.

"Because, I know you're not 'her'.", Leonas said. "And from what I can tell, you've got your own story to tell."

Irma then placed her hands over her stomach remembering the pain she went through, caused by the Leonas of her world. Suddenly Leonas walked up to her slowly. He then, sat next to her and took her hand in his. At first she was startled, but somehow felt comfortable about it.

"You don't have to tell me, now.", he said as he held her hand gently. "I can wait."

"But I can't.", she said as she stood up. "I have to tell you now, or I it'll be a while before I work up the courage to do so again. And I have to do this!"

"If you insist.", Leonas said. "I'm all ears."

Irma then took a deep breath as she stood a few feet from her bed, with her back turn in front of Leonas, who was waiting to hear her story.

"It all started about three months ago in my world.", Irma began to explain. "The army lab boys wanted to see how my powers worked under extreme heat. You know, if I could make ice last long enough in dry climates."

"How'd they do that?", Leonas asked.

"They had me strapped to a metal table, with heat lamps beaming down on me.", Irma said as she wrapped her arms around herself. "The heat was starting to get to me after about a thirty minutes. I was about to blackout, until I saw Leonas walk up to me. I figured that he was going to have them stop the testing. But, he just stood there telling me to 'Quit being a baby, and make some ice'."

"And did you?", Leonas asked.

"Oh yeah!", Irma said as she leaned agaist a wall. "I blasted a thing of ice right in his face! Some of the solders were laughing at him as he banged his head against the wall, to break it off of him. It was the best laugh I had being trapped in there!"

"He must of been heated!", Leonas grinned.

"He was.", Irma said as she stood in front of Leonas. "And out of anger, he did this to me."

Irma slowly lifted the front of her shirt to show five scratch marks on her stomach. Leonas could tell that they were deep when they were first made. He then reached up to touch them. When he touched them, Irma flinched a little at his touch. It felt so familiar to her, yet it scared her a little as well.

"He did this to you?!", Leonas asked sadly as he traced one of the scratches.

Leonas looked up at Irma as she nodded her head.

"Irma....... I'm so........."

"Don't say it!", she said as she turn away from him hugging herself. "It wasn't you who did this to me. It wasn't you who hunted me in the forest, while I was in my human form, for sport, which gave me horrible nightmares. Nightmares that still haunt me sometimes. So, you shouldn't have to apologize."

Leonas then wrapped his arms around her from behind. Irma was a bit shocked to say the least, but didn't push him away.

"Then let me say this.", he said softly in her ear. "I wish I was there to stop him from harming you."

Irma could feel the tears begin to well up in her eyes. Then when she blinked, they started to flow freely. She then placed her hands over his as she leaned her head back onto his right shoulder.

"Thank you.", she said between the tears. "You have no idea how that makes me feel."

Feeling that she needed sometime to herself, he released his hold on her and went for the door.

"I'll give you sometime to yourself.", Leonas said a he grabbed the doorknob of her bedroom door.

"Please stay!", she pleaded as she grabbed his hand. "I've had enough time to myself for awhile now."

Leonas looked into her pleading eyes and saw she didn't want to be alone at that moment. And deep down, he wanted to be with her.

'Why do I want to stay?', Leonas asked himself.

"Okay, I'll stay.", he said as he let go of the doorknob.

"Thank you.", she said with a small smile.

Leonas had to admit he liked to see her smile at him, instead the look of fear she had when ever she saw him.

'It's nice to see her smile.', Leonas said as she lead him to her bed. 'Why is she leading me to her bed.?!'

Once at the bed, Irma then turned to face Leonas. She looked up into his eyes, while he looked into hers. Leonas then held her face in his hands while wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

'I missed this.', Irma said as she slowly closed her eyes. 'I missed his touch. Even though it's not him, yet it is him.'

Irma then felt a pressure on her lips. She opened her eyes to see Leonas kissing her. She was startled at first, but soon she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

'Why am I doing this?!', Leonas asked himself.

He then wrapped his arms around Irma's waist, pulling her close.

'Because I want to.', he thought as they ended the kiss.

As they parted lips, a few bubbles came out of Irma's mouth. Both looked as the bubbles floated to the ceiling and popped. They looked from the ceiling toy each other, still amazed at what just happened. They then started laughing softly.

"Well, that was new.", Leonas laughed.

"You're telling me.", Irma laughed.

As the laughter subsided, Leonas sat on Irma's bed, pulling her down with him. They kicked off their shoes and laid next to each other on her bed. As Irma rested her head on Leonas' chest, she grabbed the remote to her stereo, and turned on her CD player, letting the music play as she enjoyed being held by Leonas.

Irma then leaned up and kissed Leonas.

"What was that for?", Leonas asked.

"For being here.", Irma said as she rested her head on his chest again.

"Well, I'm glad you're here too, Irma.", Leonas said as he stroked her hair gently.

He then felt her hold on him get a bit tighter, as she got more comfortable.

"I'm glad I'm here too.", she said. "And I don't want this to end."

"Me neither, Irma.", Leonas agreed as he held her closer to him. "Let's just pray to God that it doesn't."

Leonas then looked up at the ceiling, praying for a happy life with his brother, cousins, new friends, and Irma.

'Dear Lord, give me the strenght to fight for this new happiness to last.', Leonas prayed.

As Irma rested her head in Leonas's chest, she too prayed for their new life to be a happy one.

'Give me the strenght to fight to keep this new life with Leonas, and all my friends, God.', Irma prayed. 'Both old and new.'

Soon, with the music still playing, both Leonas and Irma slowly fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Meanwhile, Taranee was laying on the ground looking up at the sky, thinking about a few things.

'So far, Cornelia, Hay Lin, and just now, Irma have gotten with the counterparts of their old boyfriends.', Taranee thought to herself, as she just pick up on Irma's emotions of happiness. 'Took her long enough to get over her fears, of this Leonas.'

A smile came to her face being happy for her friend. But soon, it faded away as she thought about other things.

'Now Will's another story.', she thought to herself. 'Then again, she did go after Angelo to apologize. But more importantly, what about the Malcom here? Do I chance getting close to him? Or do I take it slow? Whenever I see him, I remember how it was with the Malcom of my world. I think that seeing as we all went through the same pain and suffering, it brought at least three couples together.'

"Mind if I join you?"

Taranee looked up to see Malcom looking down at her smiling that smile that she loved when the Malcom of her world did it.

"Be my guest.", Taranee said patting the ground.

Malcom then laid down on the ground next to her, looking up at the sky with her. He remembered doing this with the Taranee from his world just to pass the time.

"So, whatcha thinking about?", Malcom asked.

"About how weird it is that three of my friends got with the counterparts of their old boyfriends."

"You picked it up too, huh?!", Malcom asked with a grin.

"Irma and Leonas getting together?", Taranee questioned. "I could feel Irma's emotions of happiness from here."

"Same with Leonas. Ain't that something?", Malcom grinned. "I figured they'd of been the last of us to hook up, the way they were acting round each other."

"You and me both.", Taranee agreed. "What do you think about Will and Angelo?"

"For all we know, they could be making out right now!", Malcom laughed.

"Now that would be priceless, after all Will said.!", Taranee laughed.

After a few more seconds of laughter, Malcom then asked something that he felt he needed to ask.

"What about you and me?"

* * *

**A/N: Poor Irma. No wonder she was so scared of Leonas. At least she's over it a bit. Who's next to get together?**


	6. Chapter 6: Love's Fire & Leader's Pain

Chapter 6:

"Huh?!", Taranee asked.

"I said, what about you and me?", Malcom asked. "Do you think there's a chance of us getting together, after all we both been through?"

Taranee didn't see this question coming. To be honest, she didn't see it being asked to her by Malcom.

"To be honest, I'm not sure.", Taranee said sitting up. "I mean there's a part of me that wants to give it a try, but, what if you and the other Vanders decide to leave after a year passes? Then, what will I do?"

"By the looks of things, right now, I don't see any of us leaving anytime soon.", Malcom grinned sitting up as well. "Besides,no offence, I can feel your emotions whenever I come near you,Taranee."

"You can?!", she asked feeling her cheeks heat up.

"Yes I can.", he said. "I feel that you're glad to see me, yet you remember something that happened to you, involving the "me" of your world."

Taranee knew that she had to face her past about what happened with the Malcom of her world. She just didn't think it would be this soon. She decide like always, to be straight forward with things like this.

"Something did happen between me and the Malcom of my world.", Taranee said as she brought her knees to her chest, and wrapped her arms around them.

"What happened?", Malcom asked with concern.

"Have you ever used you powers to go into somebody's head and male them see things that weren't real?", Taranee asked Malcom.

"I only had to do that a few times.", Malcom replied. "And, they were on really evil people. Why? Is that what your Malcom did to you?!"

Taranee simply nodded her head as the tears started to flow, remembering what happened.

"Aw, Taranee.", Malcom said sadly as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her in comfort.

"He had me thinking my friends and family were being cruel to me, hatting me, leaving me to fend for myself against a cold cruel world.", Taranee said between sobs. "He did it over and over, until my spirit nearly broke! But, with a lot of praying, I held on to that little glimmer of hope! That was something he couldn't take from me!"

"And with that hope, you beat him.", Malcom said as he held her close. "You proved that no matter how bad things got, you kept your faith, and you pulled through. And that shows true character."

"Thanks.", Taranee said as she wiped the tears away. "But, I sense that you went through something with the me of your world. And don't lie. Remember, you're not the only telepath here."

"So, your telepathy goes beyond your fellow Guardians too.", Malcom deduced as he released his hold on Taranee. "Just like the Taranee of my world."

"Well, as we get older, our powers grow.", Taranee explained. "At first, I could only talk to the girls telepathically. Soon, it was with those close to me. Then, within time I could talk with just about anyone telepathically."

"The Taranee of my world proved that.", Malcom said.

"What did she do?", Taranee asked as she turned to face him.

"She tricked me into attacking my brother and cousins.", Malcom said.

Taranee gasped in shock as she place her hands over her mouth.

"She used her telepathic powers to make me think they were four of our enemies.", Malcom continued to explain. "In one moment of weakness, she was able to do that much damage to me and my family. When I figured out what was what, I was pretty devastated. But, in time, I got stronger. But, I'll never forget that feeling of betrayal. It'll make sure that I don't do that to a friend or loved one."

"I can't believe she would do such a thing!", Taranee said still shocked about it all. "I mean she's me for crying out loud!"

"No! She's not you!", Malcom said. "She's a totally different person from you! She, along with the other Guardians of our world, did the dirty deed. Not you."

"But, I could easily turn into that kind of Taranee!", Taranee said fearfully.

"And I could become like the Malcom in your world!", Malcom countered. "But, I'm not! And that's because, I made a choice! Just like you did! When you get right down to it, it's all about choice."

"All about......... choice?", Taranee asked staring at Malcom.

"Yes.", he said calmly, with a smile. "It's all about the choices we make that define who we are."

Taranee moved closer to Malcom as he looked up at the sky. When she was close enough, she rested her head on his shoulder.

'I feel safe with him.', Taranee thought to herself.

Malcom looked down to she her eyes closed, with a smile on her face.

'This feels so right.', he thought to himself.

'I don't want this to end.', they both thought in unison.

They both then looked at each other after hearing each others thoughts.

"Did I just hear your thoughts?!", they asked each other.

They both grinned after asking the same question at the same time. They then looked into each others eyes wondering if they could talk to each other mentally.

'Can you hear me?', Taranee asked Malcom mentally.

'Yes I can!', Malcom answered mentally.

'Wow!', they both thought together.

They then leaned in slowly and kissed each other. Both not caring about who saw them at this point. They realised that their link was strong when they could feel each others strong emotions as they continued to kiss.

'This is bliss.', Malcom said mentally as they kissed.

'I second that.', Taranee agreed mentally, causing them both to grin.

As they slowly ended the kiss, a puff of smoke came out of their mouths, floating up into the air.

"Wow!", they both said seeing the puff rise.

"I guess we really are hot stuff.", Malcom joked, getting a laugh from Taranee.

"No matter what happens, good or bad, I want to stay here for as long as I can.", Taranee said getting closer to Malcom again.

"I couldn't agree more.", Malcom said as they began to kiss again.

'May this never end, God.', they prayed as they kissed.

* * *

"Where could he be?!", Will questioned as she searched around the area for Angelo. "He has to around here somewhere!"

Without looking where she stepped, Will tripped over a rock and onto the ground. Angry, Will got up and brushed of the dust from her clothes.

"Why am I out here anyway?!", Will yelled in frustration.

She then looked up at the sky to see a falcon fly over head. She then let out a deep sigh.

"You know why you're out here, Will.", she said as she continued her search. "You're out here because you went and opened your big mouth. If you didn't say anything about him getting caught by the army, we wouldn't of yelled at each other. And he wouldn't of flew off!"

Will then, walked around some large rocks to see Angelo, in his normal clothes, sitting up on a hill, getting a good view of the city of Heatherfield. Will carefully climbed the hill and within minutes, she was at the top.

"I finally found you!", Will said as she sit next to him.

Angelo, after hearing Will's voice, snapped back to reality, to see Will sitting next to her.

"What are you doing here?!", Angelo asked surprised to see Will sitting maext to her.

"I came looking for you.", Will said, with a small smile. "I came to say that I'm sorry about starting that argument."

"Forget about it.", Angelo said. "We both said some mean things. And I'm sorry too."

Will then looked down at Heatherfield along with Angelo. It truly was a sight to behold. She could see why he came up here to cool off. The sight was truly beautiful. And seeing as the sun was about to set, made it even better.

"If I may ask, what did 'she' do to you?", Will asked Angelo.

"She?", Angelo asked.

"The Will of your world.", Will said. "What did that Will do to you? Besides give the military the dark matter stone, for their blaster."

"My cousins talk to much.", Angelo replied leaning back against the rocks.

"Sorry.", Will said leaning back with him.

"It's cool.", Angelo said placing his hands behind his head. "So, you want to know what the Will of my world did to me, huh?"

"It'll help me get to know you a bit better.", she replied.

"Remember that blaster, my cousins told you about?"

"Yeah."

"She's the one who blasted me with it.", Angelo said.

Will looked at Angelo in shock.

"Why would she do that to you?", she asked.

"You really want to know?", Angelo asked.

"Yes.", she said, waiting for the answer.

"For a chance to swim in the Olympic Games, when the time came.", Angelo said sitting up. "They made a deal with her, saying, that if the Guardians helped them capture me and my cousins, that she'd be able to swim in the Olympic games when she becomes of age."

"It can't be true!", Will said in shock.

"But it is.", Angelo said. "She threw away years of friendship to benefit herself!"

Out of anger, Angelo smashed a nearby rock with his fist. Seeing this made Will jump back from him. Angelo saw this out of the corner of his eye.

'Did that scare her that bad?', he thought to himself.

He then noticed Will rubbing her left shoulder while shaking a little.

'Or is it more?'

"Will? What happened back in your world?", Angelo asked, snapping her back to reality.

"Huh?", she asked not paying attention to the question.

"I said, what happened to you in your world?"

"Oh, that.", Will asked not wanting to relive those painful days. "It's not that important."

"Oh really?", Angelo asked. "Then why did you start rubbing your left shoulder when I smashed that rock?"

Will then looked at Angelo, not knowing what to say. Angelo noticed her look of fear in her eyes. It was the same look she had, when they fought in Kandrakar.

"It was the "me" of your world, wasn't it?", Angelo asked.

Will just held her head down, not saying a word. Angelo gently placed his hands on her shoulders, causing her to look up at him with widened eyes.

"Just tell me what he did to you.", Angelo said in a calm tone. "He can't hurt you now."

Will then gave in and decided to tell her story.

"It all started when the army found out about my power.", Will began to explain as Angelo released his hold on her. "They figured that they could use it as a power source, for their weapons. When they had me power their machines, I gave them more than they could handle."

"You gave them an overload of power.", Angelo figured.

"Yeah, and 'that' Angelo didn't like that, seeing as it made him look bad seeing as he couldn't get me to do what they wanted.", Will grinned softly.

"What did he do to you?", Angelo asked.

"Do you have a move, you call, Solar Shocker?", she asked as she felt the tears about to flow.

"You mean the one where can I trap someone in a energy ball and shock them, knocking them out?", Angelo asked. "Wait! He used that on you?!"

Will then nodded sadly as the tears began to flow down her face. Seeing this, Angelo embraced Will, holding her as she cried.

"What made it hurt so much was that he didn't care how bad it hurt me!", she cried. "There were times he made the ball slam against the wall, making it hurt worse. I felt so helpless! And the fact that it was him of all people that was doing this to me, broke my heart the most!"

Angelo then saw part of a bruise on Will's left shoulder.

'Why would he do this to her?!', he asked himself. 'It's like he just took his anger out on her, just to prove a point!'

Angelo then felt Will wrap her arms around him, clutching onto the back of his shirt as she continued to cry. Angelo just stroked her hair, in comfort, as she cried.

'I won't let him hurt her again.', Angelo thought to himself. 'If he ever finds a way here looking for her, I'll do my best to protect her from him!'

* * *

**A/N:** **Will and went through some crap! Holding it in like she did wasn't he;ping her. At least she got it all out. Not to mention what happened to Angelo! And look at Taranee and Malcom. Their inner fire is a _blaze_! Things are looking up!**


	7. Chapter 7: Leader's Love & Dark Plans

Chapter 7:

Soon, the sun was setting, as Will finally gathered herself together, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Are you going to be okay?", Angelo asked.

"I will be.", she said. "It's just, after all that's happened, adjusting to all this is going to take some time."

"I hear you there.", Angelo agreed. "Then there's the fact that two of my cousins have hooked up with the counterparts of their old girlfriends. Which amazes even me."

"Do you find it weird that it happened?", Will asked.

"To be honest, not to weird.", Angelo said. "I mean if you look at it, we all went through some pretty messed up stuff. I guess they found comfort in each other. Ten to one, Malcom and Leonas will be the next ones to do the same thing."

"I was thinkimg the same about Taranee and Irma.", Will grinned as she rested her head on her knees.

"Do you hate him?", Angelo asked. "The 'other' Angelo, I mean."

"Hate 'him', no.", Will said. "I just hate what he did to me and my friends. What about you?"

"The same for me too.", Angelo said. "I hate that they betrayed us the way they did. It makes you realise that even the best of us are capable of going bad."

"I'm just afraid that they'll find a way here and come after us.", Will said with a hint of fear in her voice. "I don't want to go back to that life being used for experiments, and lab test! I don't want to lose this chance at a new life!"

"You won't Will.", Angelo said as he held her hand. "I'll do my best to protect you from him!"

"Angelo,.......... I..........", Will said softly but was cut off when suddenly Angelo kissed her.

It wasn't a forced or rough kiss either. It was more of a gentle kiss. A type of kiss that can speak a thousand words and then some. Full of caring and emotion. His hand slowly slides into her short red hair as she pulls him closer. He then pulls her down with him as he lays down on the soft grass of the ground. She feels so perfect in his arms. He doesn't know why it took him this long to finally kiss her. Soon, he ends the kiss, hoping that she doesn't turn away his feelings.

"I'm sorry, Will.", Angelo say looking into her eyes. "I guess I'm starting to see why my two cousins did what they did. I see you, and I see the Will I grew up with when I was younger. The same Will, that I fell for those few years ago. The Will, I don't want to lose again. The Will, I'm willing to fight for."

Will then places a finger to Angelo's mouth, hushing him.

"I feel the same way.", she says softly.

Suddenly, Will was kissing Angelo now. It s full of passion and true determination, as tears are falling from her eyes. Her hands tightening the grip on his shirt as he returns the kiss. Just then, and small amount of electricity runs through both of their bodies. It felt like a light tickle as they both grinned at the feeling, while still kissing. As the sun finally sets, they end their kiss, looking into each others eyes. A smile comes to both of their faces, as they realise they have the same feelings towards each other.

* * *

As the moon starts to rise, the new couple watches the sky, with Angelo laying on the grass, with his hands behind his head, and Will resting the back of her head on his stomach sideways, with her hands intertwined on her stomach. Both are simply enjoying the view of the sky as the stars start to appear.

"Did you ever think we'd be here, doing this, only one week after we got here?", Will asked.

"Not really.", Angelo said as he reached down and took her left hand in his. "But, I'm glad we are."

Suddenly Angelo's cell phone started to ring. Angelo took it out and answered it. It was a text message from Sam, saying:

HOME NOW!!!!

"Guess we'd better head home.", Angelo said as they got to their feet.

"We could teleport.", Will said pulling out the Heart. "But, we have to be close together.

Angelo then brought his energy wings out. He pulled Will close to him, as he wrapped his wings around them.

"This close enough?", Angelo grinned as wrapped his arms around Will's waist.

"I think it'll do.", she grinned as she wrapped her arms around Angelo's neck, still holding the Heart.

They then kissed as they teleported back to the Roberts mansion.

* * *

"Where are they?", Irma asked looking out the window. "They should be here by now!"

"They'll be here soon, Irma.", Leonas said placing his hands on her shoulders. "Just give them time."

"I'm just worried, that's all.", Irma replied.

"They may have been getting to know each other a bit more, and forgot the time.", Shan Ying suggested.

Just then, in a flash of light, Will and Angelo appeared. Everyone was surprised to see Angelo's wings out and wrapped up like a cocoon.

"You don't think..........", Malcom began to ask.

Shan Ying walked up to the wrapped wings, and listened close to what was going on in there. She then heard the sound of two people kissing. She then backed away slowly, with a simile on her face.

"Looks like they REALLY got to know each other.", Shan Ying said.

"Whoa!", Marcus said amazed at what happened.

"No way!", Cornelia said in shock. "After all that, "As far as I'm concerned, Angelo Vanders can keep his distance from me!" stuff, she goes and gets with him anyway!"

"Don't forget about Irma's, "The same goes for Leonas Vanders!", part Cornelia.", Hay Lin grinned.

"Really?", Leonas said looking at Irma smiling.

"Well........ um......... it was different back then.", Irma said flashing an innocent smile.

"It was earlier this week.", Taranee replied.

"Not helping, Taranee!", Irma said.

"Well, I'm just hurt now.", Leonas joked. "How will I ever recover?"

Irma then kissed Leonas.

"How about now?", Irma asked with a smirk.

"Okay, I'm good.", Leonas said with a smile.

"So, what do we do about the two love birds over here?", Sam asked pointing towards the still wrapped up Angelo and Will.

"I say we wait them out, and tease them when they're done!", Malcom suggested grinning. "All in favor?"

"Aye!", they all agreed.

"While you all do that, we'll be in our room, spending some quality time together.", James said as he took Shan Ying's hand, leading her out of the living room. "You all can get something to eat while you watch TV or movies."

"Just be sure to clean up when you are done.", Shan Ying said as they left the room.

"We will.", Cornelia replied as Angelo finally unwrapped his wings to reveal him and Will still holding each other smiling.

They didn't notice the others at first. That is, until they heard Taranee clear her throat. Both turned to see the others looking at them. All with big old grins on their faces. Realising they were busted, Angelo decided to do what he does best.

Be himself.

"Okay, okay. So we got together!", Angelo said holding Will's hand. "Is that a problem?"

"No! No problem at all.", Malcom said as the others shook their heads smiling.

"Just want to know if you seen any flying chickens.", Leonas laughed, causing Malcom to laugh as well.

"Ha, ha. Very funny.", Angelo said. "You've made your point. Anything's possible."

"All I wanted to hear.", Malcom said.

"So, who's up for watching some movies?!", Sam asked as he and Hay Lin were holding some movies in their hands.

"Hey!", Hay Lin said after figuring something out. "If you boys put the first letters of your names together, you get S.L.A.M.M.!"

"S.L.A.M.M., huh?", Sam questioned. "I like it!"

"Of course you do!", Malcom said. "She your girlfriend!"

"I still like it.", Sam said wrapping his arms around Hay Lin from behind.

Hay Lin then stuck out her tongue playfully at Malcom and Taranee, to which they both rolled their eyes grinning.

* * *

For the rest of the night, they all were watching movies, and having a good time. Soon, the couples all fell asleep holding each other. All happy to have one another. Later that night, James and Shan Ying came downstairs to get a bite to eat. They walked pass the living room to see the young couples, wrapped up in blankets, asleep together.

"Look, James.", Shan Ying said happily. "They all look so happy, now that they're with the ones they care for."

"And it only took them a week to do it.", James grinned. "I guess the heart wants what the heart wants."

"Let's leave them be.", Shan Ying suggested. "After all that's happened to them, they deserve this."

"I believe you're right.", James said as they made their way to the kitchen.

They then got a quick bite to eat and headed back upstairs to get some sleep of their own. So far, things were going good and peaceful for the young heroes. But as time will tell, sometimes, you got to fight for peace and happiness.

* * *

A month later...........

In another reality, a young man is flying in the air searching for someone. Someone he loves dearly. As he searches, he begin to lose hope of finding her. Suddenly, a figure appears in front of them, forcing him to land.

"Who are you?!", the young man demands. "And what do you want?!"

"Now, now, Cole Angelheart.", the cloaked figure said. "Is that anyway to talk to somebody, who knows where your precious Will is?"

"Where is she?!", Cole asked.

"She's is not in this reality.", the cloaked figure said. "But, in another one. One where she is brainwashed into believing she belongs there."

"Show me to this reality, so I may get her back!", Cole demanded.

"Will you go on your own?", the cloaked man asked.

"No he won't!"

Just then the Guardians of that reality landed next to Cole.

"Like Irma said, I won't be going alone.", Cole said.

"I see that you Guardians are still in your transformed states.", the cloaked figure said. "You'll need them for who your going against."

"What do you mean?", Cornelia asked.

"You'll see when you get there.", the cloaked figure said as he opened a fold. "This fold will take you to where Will is."

"Why are you helping us?", Taranee asked the cloaked figure.

"I just want to make sure the cosmic order is put right.", the cloaked figure said. "So please go, and get you friend back. And take this gem.", he said as he handed Cole a yellow gem. "It will glow when you are close to your Will."

"Thank you.", Hay Lin said as they went through the fold.

Once they went through the fold, the cloaked figure closed it.

"Yes.", the cloaked figure said. "Go, fools! Go and bring me their Keeper of the Heart, so I can add her to my collection, with your Will."

The cloaked figure then pulled out a crystal ball that had that worlds Will in it banging against the glass.

"Let me out!", Will demanded.

"Do not worry, little Guardian.", the cloaked figure said as he held the crystal ball up to his face, causing Will to turn and face him. "You still have your part to do."

"You'll never get away with this!", Will yelled. "Cole and the others will come back for me!"

"Not while they're fighting the Guardians of the world they're going to.", the cloaked figure said. "Once they capture the Will there, I'll take her and use you both for my plans! Now let us go shall we. There is much work to be done. The other five, there must be taken care of."

The cloaked figure then opened another fold and walked through it.

"Soon master, you shall be free.", the cloaked figure said as the fold closed behind them. "Mwa, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the character Cole Angelheart he belongs to DREAMCOLE. Who I thank for letting me use._**

**A/N: Well, Will and Angelo are together, and everybody is happy. But what about this cloaked guy? Why does he want two Keepers of the Heart? Is he the threat the Oracle warned the Guardians and Vanders about? Who's this Cole guy? And what's going to happen when they meet our heroes? Things just got exciting!**


	8. Chapter 8: Take Away & Poolside Attack

Chapter 8:

"So, what are we doing for our training lesson today?", Sam asked as the ten of them were gathered in the woods near the Roberts' mansion.

"Today we're going to play Take Away.", Angelo said as he held one of the ten GPS units in his hand in his hand.

"Rematch time!", Irma said rubbing her hands together.

"You all know the rules.", Angelo said. "You, and your partner, have to find the football, that has a GPS beacon in it, at the end of the woods, where Mr. Roberts, hid it, with the GPS units you all have. Once you or your teammate get it, you book it back to the mansion! Which ever team wins, gets to decide what we do today."

"Oh yeah!", Sam yelled. "Me and Hay Lin got this!"

"Dream on, Sammy-boy!", Marcus said. "This game is ours!"

"So don't get your hopes up!", Cornelia said.

"It's so sad how they think they're going to win.", Leonas grinned.

"So very sad.", Irma joked.

"Enough joking around guys.", Malcom said. "We have a training session to win. Don't we Taranee?"

"You're just as bad as they are!", Taranee laughed.

"Will, if you'd please.", Angelo said to Will.

"With pleasure.", Will said as she held up the Heart. "Guardians unite!"

In a flash of light, the girls were transformed into the Guardians. Angelo then clapped his hands together and in a flash of light, transformed his clothes into his Solar Wing costume. He had on black pants, with a white belt, white boots. A white long sleeve shirt with a black sleeve-less top with a symbol of white wings on the sun over the shirt. On his wrist he had gold wristbands. On his face was a black mask that covered most of the top of his face. His energy wings then came from out of his back.

"Anytime now fellas.", Angelo said to his cousins.

Sam them punched his right fist into his left hand, and in a flash of light, he was in his Solar Bullet costume. He had on black pants with yellow boots, and a yellow belt. He wore a yellow tank-top with the letters SB on it, and yellow wristbands. On his face was a black visor that covered his eyes.

"Well, I'm good to go.", Sam/Solar Bullet said.

"The three of us been ready.", Malcom said standing with Marcus and Leonas.

Malcom was dressed in black pants with white boots, and a gray long-sleeve shirt, with black gloves. And like Angelo, he wore a black mask that covered most of the top of his face. Leonas was dressed in black pants with black boots, and a black tank-top. On his wrist were metal gauntlets. On his face was a visor, that covered his eyes. Marcus was dressed in a pair of black pants, with white boots, a white tank-top, with a black mask that covered the top half of his face.

"All we had to do was put our mask on.", Marcus bragged.

"Don't get cocky.", Angelo said as he took to the air with Will. "You still have to beat me and Will. And we won, how many was it.......?"

"I believe it was four, games.", Will bragged.

"Brag all you two want!", Irma said shaking her fist at them. "You won't win this one!"

"I say we do our best to make sure they don't win!", Cornelia said. "Who's with me?"

"I'm in!", Marcus said.

"Count us in!", Sam and Hay Li said.

"Us too!", Taranee and Malcom said.

"Irma. Leonas. What about you two?", Marcus asked as he turned to face them. "What the?!"

Once Marcus turned around, they were gone.

"Those sneaks must of took off while we were talking!", Sam figured.

"Looks like they're out of the deal then.", Cornelia said as she took to the air. "Let's get going!"

Marcus and Cornelia went in one direction, while Sam and Hay Lin went in another, just as Taranee and Malcom went in another.

* * *

Ten minutes later.............

"See!", Angelo said. "While they're chit-chatting, we got the ball."

"Shall we head back now, or have a little alone time?", Will asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I think we got a minute or two before they get close to us.", Angelo said as he wrapped his arms around Will's waist.

They then kissed, as the sun shined down on them. Hidden in the trees, watching them, were five figures. One of which was seething with anger at what he saw. He reached behind his back, ready to pull out his sword and cut Angelo down. But then a hand came up and stopped him from doing it. The young man turned to see one of his friends looking at his shaking her head.

"Not now, Cole!", she whispered. "We have to catch them off guard."

"But he's kissing her, Taranee!", Cole whispered back with a hint of anger in his voice. "He's kissing Will!"

"We can see that!", Cornelia whispered. "If it were Caleb with some other girl, I feel the same way! But you would stop me and tell me to wait. Right?"

"Right.", Cole reluctantly whispered. "I'll wait. This time."

After they finished kissing, they pulled apart from each other, smiling.

"Shall we?", Angelo asked Will, as he gave her the ball.

"Let's!", Will said as they flew back to the house.

As they flew off, Angelo looked back to where they just were.

"Something wrong?", Will asked.

"I don't know.", Angelo said. "I just had this weird feeling we were being watched."

"I didn't feel it.", Will said.

"Must of been my imagination.", Angelo said. "Let's head back, so we can claim our victory."

"Music to my ears.", Will said as they flew on.

Once Angelo and Will were far enough away, Cole and the Guardians, from his reality, jumped down from the trees they were in.

"Okay.", Taranee said. "So far, it looks like it's just him with Will. But there could be others around here somewhere."

"Then we must be cautious.", Cole said as he spread his wings. "But, we must catch up with them also."

With that said, they flew up through the trees, hoping not to be seen.

* * *

Elsewhere.............

"That should give us a good head start, from the others!", Irma said as she flew through the woods.

"We just have to watch out for Marcus and Corny!", Leonas/Lionheart said as he jumped from tree to tree. "Thanks to Sam and Angelo, Cornelia can fly pretty fast, now."

"So can I!", Irma said. "And shouldn't you be in your feral form?"

"You sure?", Leonas asked. "I know it's been a month, since we've been together, but...... after all that's happened to you....."

"It's okay.", Irma said. "I'm over it now. Mostly. I'll be okay."

"If you say so.", Leonas said. "Here we go!"

"Suddenly, while jumping from tree to tree, Leonas' fingernails began to grow a little sharper and longer. His teeth grew a little sharper as well. Finally, his eyes turned yellow and cat-like. Soon he was in his Lionheart form.

"The beast is unleashed!", Leonas/Lionheart yelled as he jumped even greater distances, from tree to tree, with Irma flying right behind him.

"Let's kick it, in to overtime!", Irma said as she sped up. "Let's move it slowpoke!"

'She'll never change!', Leonas said as he saw the smile on her face.

With that thought, Lionheart and Irma booked through the woods, only to see Angelo and Will flying towards them.

"What the?!", Irma questioned as they flew past them. "They got the ball!"

"Looks like we got the ball first.", Will said as she and Angelo flew past them, holding the football. "Again!"

"See you two at the mansion!", Angelo laughed.

"Think again!"

"Uh?!", Angelo and Will questioned looking forward, to see, the others coming at them.

"Looks like they want to team up.", Angelo said.

"Then bring it on!", Will said as they flew right at them.

"Do it Hay Lin!", Cornelia yelled.

Hay Lin the formed a mini twister that caught Will in it and spun her around. Sam, with his energy aura around him, flew through the twister and took the ball from Will.

"Hey!", Will yelled as she the twister slowed down to nothing. "Whoa! Getting dizzy here!"

"I gotcha!", Angelo said as he caught her. "You okay?"

"I've been better.", she said as she gathered herself.

"Now we got the ball!", Sam bragged. "Let's go Hay Lin!"

"Woo-hoo!", Hay Lin cheered as they flew off.

"Oh no they don't!", Leonas said as he and Irma went after them.

"They've gotten better.", Angelo said.

"It's not over yet!", Will said as they flew after them.

"We have to get that ball!", Malcom said as he and Taranee flew after Hay Lin and Sam.

"They can't be to far!", Taranee said flying next to Malcom.

"I'll go on ahead, to see if I can distract them!", Marcus said running faster.

"I'll catch up.", Cornelia said as she stopped in front of the others. "After I take care of the others."

Cornelia then turned around to face the others.

"What's she up to?", Angelo questioned as they got closer to her.

Cornelia then landed on the ground. She knelt down and placed her hands on the ground and concentrated.

"Aw, crap!", Will yelled. "Angelo! Fly higher!"

"Uh!", Angelo said looking at Will.

But it was to late. Suddenly, some vines came up and wrapped themselves around Angelo , Taranee, and Malcom.

"Well, this is just great!", Malcom said as he tried to break free. "You okay, Taranee?"

"Just peachy.", Taranee said. "This isn't funny, Cornelia!"

"Oh yes it is!", Cornelia laughed. "And the best part is, that they have a lot of moister in them. So burning them, will take a long time! See ya!", Cornelia said as she teletransported away.

"Well this is just great!", Angelo said as Will tried to help him break free. "If I can just power my wings up a bit more....... there!"

Suddenly, Angelo spread his energy wings, breaking the vines apart.

"Much better.", Angelo said as he stretched out.

"A little help here, cousin.", Malcom said.

"Yeah sure.", Angelo said as he blasted the vines off of Malcom. "Now for Taranee."

"Don't bother.", Taranee said as she teletransported out of the vines.

She then reappeared next to Malcom.

"Bye-bye!", Taranee said as she held Malcom's hand and teletransported away.

"They're not the only ones who can do that!", Will snapped as she placed her hand om Angelo's shoulder. "Hold on!"

Will then teletransported away. Once the area was cleared, Cole and the Guardians that came with him, began to land on the ground.

"So, there are Guardians here too?!", Irma questioned as they landed.

"Looks like.", Hay Lin said. "So why take our Will?"

"I don't know.", Cole said as he looked at the gem the cloaked man gave him. "But the gem was glowing when Will was here. And that's all I need to know!"

"Well, let's keep our eyes on them and wait for our chance to take them down.", Irma said as they flew off.

"I'd like to know who those other five were.", Taranee said.

"They must be friends of this worlds Guardians.", Cornelia figured.

"They may be a problem.", Taranee said.

"I'll handle them.", Cole said. "You all take care of your counterparts."

"Works for me.", Irma said. "I've always wondered if I could take myself down."

"Well, you'll soon get the chance.", Hay Lin said, as they flew on.

* * *

As Irma, Leonas, and Marcus closed in on Sam and Hay Lin, Cornelia appeared, from out of nowhere, in front of them.

"Hey!", Hay Lin whined. "You teletransported!"

"No one said we couldn't.", Cornelia said as she used her telekinesis to pull the ball out of Sam's hands.

"Aw, man!", Sam said as he flew after the ball, only to have Marcus spin around, below him, and catch him in a small twister.

"Hay Lin isn't the only one who can make a twister!", Marcus said with a smirk on his face.

"A little help, Hay Lin!", Sam said spinning around in the twister.

"Coming!", Hay Lin said as she flew into the twister.

Seconds later, she flew out with Sam.

"Thanks, Hay Lin.", Sam said as he kissed her.

"Aw, Sam!", Hay Lin said as she kissed him back.

"Come to mama!", Cornelia said as the football got closer to her.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Leonas jumped up and grabbed to ball, just as it was inches from Cornelia's grasp.

"NO!", Cornelia yelled. "Give that back, Leonas."

"Sorry, Corny!", Irma said as she appeared next to Leonas. "But we have to go!"

"Don't call me..........", Cornelia said as Irma placed her hand on Leonas' shoulder and teletransported away laughing. "...... Corny. Aw, man!"

"They got away!", Marcus said looking around.

"If we hurry, we might be able to catch them!", Sam said.

"Don't bother.", Hay Lin said as Taranee appeared with Malcom next to her. "They're at the mansion now. I can hear them cheering."

"Well, at least Angelo and Will didn't win this time.", Sam said.

"We heard that!", Will said as she appeared with Angelo next to her.

"Next time no teletransporting.", Angelo said as they all headed for the mansion.

"I'm all for that.", Marcus said. "I wonder what Irma and Leonas want to do."

"Someting that'll involve water.", Cornelia said. "As she usually does."

"She does love the beach.", Will said. "Then again, she is the Water Guardian."

"Hey! I'm the Earth Guardian.", Cornelia said. "You don't see me wanting to go walking through the woods all the time!"

"And yet, it was you who wanted to use the woods as our training grounds, instead of Shell Beach.", Malcom said. "Coincidence? I don't think so."

"Ha, ha!", Cornelia said as she flew further ahead with Marcus running right next to her. "Very funny."

"Don't sweat it, baby.", Marcus said as she flew down next to him. "I like the woods."

Cornelia couldn't help but smile at Marcus as they went on head, with the other behind them.

Watching from a distance, Cole and his friends watched what just happened.

"I think the Guardians here, are with each of those boys.", Irma figured.

"What was your first clue?!", Cornelia asked Irma.

"The one with the wings seems to be the leader of the guys.", Taranee figured.

"So take him down and the rest will follow.", Cole said. "I think now is the time to strike."

"Then let's hit them and hit them hard!", Irma said as she punched the palm of her left hand.

"Let's just be careful, guys.", Hay Lin said as they flew off. "Who knows what they can do."

"Hay Lin's right.", Taranee said. "They may have different, if not better, skills than us."

"It doesn't matter to me!", Cole said. "All I want to do is save Will from that guy!"

"Well, he's on a mission.", Irma said as they followed behind him.

'You know how he feels about Will, Irma.', Taranee said to Irma mentally.

'You'd be the same way if it were Matt.', Hay Lin added.

'If not worse.', Cornelia told her.

'Okay, I get it!', Irma said to them. 'He's worried about her.'

"We're almost there!", Cole said as they heard the mansion. "I can sense their power!"

They others followed behind Cole as they got closer to the Roberts' mansion.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the mansion, Irma and Leonas were celebrating their victory over the overs.

"We bad! We bad!", Irma and Leonas teased as the danced around the others. "We bad, we bad, we bad!"

"Okay! You two won!", Cornelia said getting annoyed. "Do you have to rub it in like that?!"

"No.", Leonas said as they stopped. "No we don't."

"But it's so much fun to!", Irma said as they went back to dancing around them.

"We bad! We bad! We bad, we bad, we bad!"

"Do you two even know what you want to do?", Malcom asked the happy couple.

"We just want to hang around the pool today.", Irma said.

"What did I tell you?!", Cornelia said. "Something to do with water!"

"What?!", Leonas asked. "It's pretty hot today. So we figured that we could swim around for awhile."

"Works for me.", Will said as she transformed her and the other Guardians back to normal.

The girls, much to the boys surprise began to strip.

"What are yall doing?!", Leonas asked.

"Relax!", Irma said. "We have our swimsuits on underneath our clothes."

"Oooooh.", the guys said.

"Wait!", Leonas said figuring something out. "You all had this planned!"

"Maybe.", Irma said, taking her shirt off.

"We were duped fellas.", Marcus.

"And you're complaining?", Malcom questioned.

"No. Not really.", Marcus said as he looked at Cornelia's swimsuit.

Once out of their normal clothes, the guys saw what their girlfriends were wearing. Taranee was in a red one-piece, while Hay Lin was in a white one-piece. Irma was in a orange two-piece, while Will was in a sky-blue one-piece. Cornelia was of course in a black two-piece.

"Cannonball!", Irma yelled as she jumped off the diving board into the water splashing everyone.

"Oh, so not funny Irma!", Angelo yelled as Hay Lin jumped high in the air, using her powers.

"Super cannonball!", Hay Lin yelled coming down.

"Oh no!", Malcom said as she hit the water, making a huge thing of water splash on the others.

Soon Taranee and Cornelia jumped into the pool. The boys began to head inside to change their clothes, when Will gave Angelo a light zap of electricity on his butt.

"Ow!", Angelo yelled. "Not funny Will!"

"Aw.", Will teased as she skipped around Angelo. "Zap! Zap!"

She then zapped him two more times, grinning at his reaction.

"You ain't gonna do that no more!", Angelo said trying to hold back his laughter.

"Aw.", Will said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry."

"You should be!", Angelo said as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Zapping my butt, like that! It ain't right, Wi- YE-OW!"

Will jumped back laughing as she zapped his butt again, getting a laugh out of everybody.

"Oh that's it!", Angelo grinned as he grabbed Will. "In the water you go!"

"Do it! Do it! Do it!", the other cheered.

"Don't you dare, Angelo!", Will demanded, laughing as he lifted her over his head. "Angelo Vanders! You put me down! Right now!"

"As you wish!", Angelo laughed. "But remember, you asked for it!"

Angelo was about to toss Will in the pool, when he suddenly felt this burning pain in his back. Everyone looked to see smoke coming from a burn mark on Angelo's back as he fell in the pool, still holding on to Will.

* * *

A/N: Who ever did that, was powerful! Was it Cole, or the Taranee of the other reality! What's going to happen next?!


	9. Chapter 9: The Battle for Will

Chapter 9:

* * *

A/N: From now on, the Guardians from the reality Cole is from, will be known as the A-Guardians.

For example: A-Irma = Alternate Irma

Enjoy!

* * *

Once Angelo hit the water, his grip on Will loosened as Irma and swam towards him.

"Angelo!", Will screamed as she got a hold of him, along with Irma.

They swam him towards the edge of the pool, where Leonas and Malcom were there to pull him out of the pool. Cornelia along with Taranee and Hay Lin, got out of the pool to see if Angelo was alright. They all saw the burn mark on his back. It burned through his costume, which surprised and scared them.

"Can you speed up his healing, Cornelia?", Marcus asked Cornelia.

"I'll try.", Cornelia said as she began to use her powers to heal Angelo, along with his own quick healing factor due to the sun light, that was shining down on him.

"Let's give you a boost of power Cornelia.", Will said as she grabbed the Heart. "As well as give us some defence. Guardians unite."

In a flash of light the girls were in their Guardian forms and ready to fight. Cornelia went back to healing Angelo's wound.

"Come out, who ever you are!", Malcom demanded. "Come out, or we come after you!"

"As you wish!", a voice said.

Malcom and the others looked forward to see five figures standing before them. One of them was a young teenage boy with long straight brown hair, and piercing brown eyes. He also had wings. The right wing was white, while the left one was black. He wore a white shirt with black angel wings on the front, with black pants with white angel wings on both legs, and black boots. In his hand was a large sword with a black hilt and black and white angel wing on both sides and a white blade.

"Is that a Zweihander in his hand?", Malcom questioned.

"How do you know these things?!", Sam asked his cousin.

"I read it in a book.", Malcom replied. "You should try it sometime."

"Um.... guys!", Irma said getting everybodies attention. "Look who's with him!"

Who they saw shocked then all.

"Is that....... us?!", Hay Lin questioned.

"I think it is!", Will said. "Well, the four of you at least. Where's my copy?!"

"I am Cole Angelheart!", Cole said pointing his sword at Will. "Hand over Will, or face our wraith!"

"Will, how does he know you?", Leonas asked Will.

"I don't know.", Will said. "But, maybe I can talk to him, and find out what's going on."

"Be careful,Will.", Hay Lin said worried for her friend.

"Don't worry.", Will said. "I'll be okay."

"You'd better be.", Irma said with a small smirk. "Or I'll kick you butt myself."

Will couldn't help but grin at that comment as she flew towards Cole and the four Guardians that were with him.

"Here she comes!", A-Hay Lin said as Will flew towards them.

"Well that was easy.", A-Cornelia said.

"To easy if you ask me.", Cole said as he stuck his sword in the ground. "Be ready for anything."

Once she was close enough, Will landed on the ground and walked up to them slowly.

'Okay, Will.', Will thought to herself. 'Just be cool and find out what they want. And maybe zap who ever blasted Angelo.'

* * *

"I don't like this.", Irma said. "What if they try something?"

"Then we'll kick their butts!", Sam said. "We outnumber them nine to five!"

"Well that Cole guy was able to take down Angelo with one shot.", Marcus said. "So, I suggest we be careful."

"Good point.", Leonas said.

"I don't think it was him, who blasted Angelo.", Malcom said.

"Why do you say that?", Taranee asked.

"Because the energy from the attack felt the same as you and the girls' energy.", Malcom replied.

"They must of combined their powers.", Irma figured.

"But I thought it needed five Guardians to do that kind of attack.", Hay Lin said. "Like how we defeated Phobos."

"True, but the four of us did it before.", Taranee said. "It just wasn't as powerful."

"Oh yeah.", Hay Lin said remembering the time they did that. "It only knocked that guy out for a few minutes."

"How's Angelo doing?", Marcus asked Cornelia as she was still healing him.

"I'm almost finish.", Cornelia said. "But they're a few pieces of rock and wood in his wound, that I have to take out."

"Then let me get rid of the rocks and wood.", Malcom said walking up to them. "You work on healing him."

"Right.", Cornelia said as she continued to heal the wound.

Malcom focused his mind as he use his telekinesis to pull the pieces of wood and rock out from the wound. As he was doing that, Cornelia was able to heal Angelo faster. While they were doing that, the others were keeping their eyes on Will as she was walking towards Cole and the alternate Guardians.

* * *

Once Will was a feet from them, she stopped and looked at the Guardians that stood before her.

'They look like the others.', Will thought to herself. 'Could they be Astral Drops?'

"Okay, I'm here.", Will said. "Now what do you want?"

"Don't you recognize me, Will?", Cole asked. "It's me.... Cole."

"Sorry, but I don't know you.", Will said. "Now tell my why you guys attacked Angelo!"

"Because he, and his friends, took you from us!", A-Irma said.

"What are you talking about?", Will asked. "Those are my friends! And Angelo is my boyfriend!"

"No he isn't!", A-Hay Lin said. "Cole is!"

"Those..... posers, kidnapped you and brainwashed you into thinking you were their Will!", A-Cornelia said.

"Whoa!", Will said backing up a little. "First off, Angelo IS my boyfriend! And trust me when I say that I was NOT brainwashed!"

"Please listen, Will.", A-Taranee pleaded with Will.

"I'm sorry, but you got the wrong girl.", Will said as she began to fly off. "I hope you find who you're looking for, but you have to leave. Now!"

"Okay.", A-Irma said as Will flew back to the others. "We tried being nice about this! Now we get rough!"

"I agree.", Cole said as he flew after Will. "I don't like this, but we hae no choice."

"Will, look out!", Hay Lin yelled towards Will.

"Huh?!", Will turned around to see Cole behind her. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry.", Cole said as he was about to grab Will. "But, I you leave me no choice."

Cole was about to grab Will, when she teletranported away from him, and appeared next to her friends.

"What the.......?!", Cole said as she vanished. "She's quick!"

"You okay, Will?", Taranee asked as she and the other gathered around Will.

"Yeah!", Will said. "They think I'm their Will!"

"So they must be from another reality, like us.", Malcom figured.

"So, we just explain that to them.", Hay Lin said.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake under them. They looked forward to see, their Cornelia knelt down, with her hands on the ground, while the other alternate Guardians and Cole were flying at them, ready for battle.

"That may be easier said then done, Hay Lin!", Irma said.

"Irma, Hay Lin, Taranee!", Will said getting their attention. "You three take care of your alternate selves! "I'll take on their Corny!"

"Ying-Yang is mine!", Leonas demanded as he changed into his feral form.

"Ying-Yang?!", Sam questioned.

"One wing's white, the other black.", Leonas said. "Work with me here, little Bro! Work with me!"

"We'll be defence for Cornelia, while she heals Angelo!", Malcom said.

"Let's go guys!", Leonas yelled as he charged at Cole.

'He's unarmed!', Cole thought to himself as he saw Leonas coming at him. 'So, be it!'

Cole then put his sword away. Leonas saw this and figured something.

"I take it, you follow the warrior's code.", Leonas said as he did a flying round-house kick at Cole, which he dodged.

"Of course.", Cole said as he landed. "You may be my enemy, but I refuse to fight an unarmed man!"

"I'm not your enemy!", Leonas said as he dodged Cole's right hook. "That Will isn't your Will!"

"Lies!", Cole yelled as he barraged Leonas with punching and kicking combos. "I'll defeat you and anyone who stand in my way, to get Will back!"

Cole then finished with an uppercut, sending Leonas flying back a few feet. Feeling that he was finished, Cole walked past Leonas as he headed towards Will.

"Hey!", Leonas yelled as he began to stand up.

Surprise, Cole turned to see Leonas on his feet. Leonas took his fighting position, and wiped a thing of blood from his mouth.

"We're not done yet!", Leonas said.

"Then let us continue.", Cole said as they both charged at each other.

* * *

Elsewhere, the two Irma's were standing, facing each other, waiting for the other to make the next move. Irma made the first move, as she fired a stream of water at A-Irma. But, A-Irma fired a stream of water as well. Both streams collided, bursting the water everywhere.

"Well, that was pointless.", Irma said as the water rained down on them both.

"I was thinking the same thing.", A-Irma said as she formed a large ball of water. "Try this on for size!"

A-Irma then threw the ball of water at Irma, who flew out of the way of it.

"My turn!", Irma yelled as she threw her own ball of water at A-Irma, who dodged the attack.

But when she thought she was safe, Irma split the ball of water in half and had them catch A-Irma. Thinking she had won, Irma flew up to A-Irma.

"Ha!", Irma gloated as she tapped on the water ball A-Irma was trapped in. "Not so tough, now, are you?"

Irma then saw a smirk on A-Irma's face. Not knowing what was going on Irma didn't notice the ball of water A-Irma threw at her moments ago until it was to late.

"Oh-oh!", Irma said as she got trapped in the ball of water. But what made matters both balls of water connected, making one large ball of water.

'Well this is just great!', Irma thought to herself as A-Irma swam at her.

'I'm so going to beat her down!', A-Irma thought to herself as she threw a punch at Irma.

* * *

Both Hay Lin's were going at it throwing and dodging each others wind slash attacks, trying to get the upper hand.

'No matter what I do..........', Hay Lin thought.

'.......she either dodges my attacks, or blocks it with another!', A-Hay Lin thought, thinking the same thing as Hay Lin. (Creepy huh?) 'Let's see.......'

'.........what she thinks of this!', Hay Lin thought, thinking the same as A-Hay Lin. (Again creepy!)

Both Hay Lin's then flew at each other while forming a ball of air in front of themselves.

'Please let this work!', Hay Lin prayed to herself.

'This had better work!', A-Hay Lin thought to herself.

Both were flying at each other at full speed with balls of air as a shield, trying to knock each other out on impact. Once they hit, they both were sent falling to the ground, unable to move.

"OW!", they both cried as they went unconscious.

* * *

"Give us back our Will!", A-Taranee demanded, as she threw another fireball at Taranee who made a fire shield, blocking the attack.

"She's not your Will!", Taranee snapped. "We all came here together!"

"That's not what "he" said!", A-Taranee yelled as she fired a stream of fire at Taranee.

"He?!", Taranee questioned as she formed another fire shield, blocking the fire stream. "Who's "he".?!"

"He told us you took Will, and brainwashed her!", A-Taranee snapped as she poured on the heat.

'Now I'm starting to get things!', Taranee thought to herself. 'I just have to get her to see what's going on! But, I have to beat her first! And I know just what to do!'

After a few seconds, A-Taranee stopped her attack thinking she beaten Taranee.

"That shoukd do it!", Taranee said as the smoke started to clear. "What the.........!"

A-Taranee looked to see Taranee on fire. It was as if the fire was like a second skin.

"How are you able to..........?!", A-Taranee began to question before Taranee cut her off.

"It's little something my boyfriend taught me!", Taranee said as she flew at A-Taranee. "It's called the Afterburner!"

Taranee then came at A-Taranee with both fist out, hitting her and knocking her to the ground.

"Because after you hit your opponent with it, they still feel the burn!", Taranee said as the flame around her faded.

She then landed next to A-Taranee.

"Now you're going to tell me everything about this guy that said we took your Will from you!", Taranee said as she grabbed A-Taranee by her shirt.

* * *

"You fight well.", Cole said as he dodged on of Leonas' punches.

"You're not half bad yourself.", Leonas said as he blocked one of Cole's kicks. "Let's see what you think of this!"

Leonas then jumped in the air. He then aimed himself at Cole as he came back down with his claws, that were now glowing, aimed forward. He then started spinning around and around at a fast pace.

"Spiral Claw Attack!", Leonas yelled coming down at Cole.

"Not so fast!", Cole said as he turned black and split of into three versions of himself.

Leonas hit one of the copies turning it into black smoke.

'What the heck?!', Leonas questioned as he sprang to his feet to see two Cole's.

"One was bad enough!", Leonas said looking at the two. "I got two of them now?!"

"Which is the real me?", one of the Cole's asked Leonas as he walked away. "By the time you find out, I'll have Will and be gone from this place."

"Oh no you don't!", Leonas yelled as he jumped at the departing Cole.

"Don't forget about me!", the other Cole said as he jumped in front of Leonas.

"Beat it!", Leonas demended as he punched that Cole.

Once he hit that Cole, it tuned into a thing of black mist, that began to surround Leonas. Leonas tried to move away from it, but for some reason couldn't move.

"What's going on?!", Leonas questioned.

"That particular copy was made of a special mist of mine.", Cole said as he kicked Leonas. "One that holds any living thing that touches it in place, for a limited amount of time."

Cole then delivered a series of blows on Leonas. Cole then charged some energy in his right hand and uppercutted Leonas, almost knocking him out.

"You fought well, but I'm on a mission.", Cole said as he walked away from Leonas.

"I tried guys.", Leonas said before going unconscious.

"Now to get Will and get out of here.", Cole said as he walked on.

* * *

Moment earlier...........

At a far off distance unseen by anyone, was the cloaked man, who sent Cole and his friends there in the first place. As he watched the battle unfold, he smiled to himself.

"That's it fools.", the cloaked man grinned. "Fight your brains out! When you're all to weak to go on, I'll swoop in and take this realities Keeper."

He then held up the crystal ball, that held the Will that Cole and his friends were looking for. Will looked to see her fellow Guardians fighting another set of Guardians and Cole fighting with an African-American teenage boy.

"Cole! Guys!", A-Will yelled as she began to beat against the walls of the crystal ball. "I'm over here! Hay Lin! Please, Hay Lin! Can't you hear me?!"

"No, she can not.", the cloaked man said causing Will turn and face him. "And your precious Cole can't sense you either. He truly believes that the Will down there is you!"

"Why are you doing this?!", A-Will demanded. "Why are you after two of us?!"

"Because I need two of you to open a fold to free my master.", the cloaked man said. "And once he is free, he shall rule all realities! Mwa, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

All A-Will could do was sit there and hope her friends would save her in time.

* * *

A/N: Things are heating up on both sides! Taranee has taken down her alternate self, thanks to what Malcom taught her, and is determine to get some answers! But who's going to take Cole on, now that Leonas is down for the count? And will our cloaked man make his move?! Read on to find out.


	10. Chapter 10: Truths Revealed

Chapter 10:

* * *

A/N: From now on, the Guardians from the reality Cole is from, will be known as the A-Guardians.

For example: A-Irma = Alternate Irma

Enjoy!

* * *

Moments earlier.............

"You almost finished Cornelia?", Sam asked. "Cause Leonas isn't looking so good from here."

"Almost, there.", Cornelia said as she was closing the last of the wound. "Got it!"

Malcom, Sam, and Marcus looked to see Angelo groaning, as he slowly got to his feet.

"What happened?", Angelo asked rubbing his forehead. "The last thing I remember was this really big pain in my back."

"Long story short, there are alternate reality versions of the girls.", Sam informed Angelo. "All but Will. They, along with the guy who Leonas is fighting, think we took their Will."

"Well, that's just dandy.", Angelo said. "How long has Leonas been fighting?"

"A good while now.", Malcom said. "Why?"

"Because I want some of that guy.", Angelo said. "I think if we take him down, the others will give up."

Angelo then saw Leonas go down.

"Okay, it's my turn now!", Angelo said as he formed his energy wings. "I need a weapon!"

Angelo then flew towards a thing of wood, he was chopping the other day, and grabbed the axe that was there.

"This'll do.", Angelo said as he flew towards Cole. "You guys stay back just in case!"

"Well, I'm going to take on my counter-part!", Cornelia said as she took to the air.

Cornelia suddenly felt dizzy, as she flew to the ground, only to be caught by Marcus.

"You're not going anywhere.", Marcus said as he laid Cornelia down in a long chair.

"I guess healing Angelo wiped me out a bit.", Cornelia said looking up at Marcus. "I guess I should practice more with that skill."

"Just a little.", Marcus joked holding her hand.

* * *

"Where's is she?", Cole asked himself looking around the area. "There she is."

Cole began to fly where Will was as she was fighting with A-Cornelia. As he was flying towards them he saw Angelo flying at him. Cole landed just as Angelo landed. Both were facing off with each other ready to fight.

"It seems that the girls' attack wasn't strong enough.", Cole said as he pulled out his sword. "But to be honest, I don't like striking an enemy from behind."

"Well, answer me this.", Angelo said. "What makes you think this is your Will?"

"I don't think, I know!", Cole said as he swung his sword at Angelo. "And nothing you can say or do will change that!"

"We'll see about that!", Angelo said as he blocked the attack with his axe.

Cole, who was surprised that Angelo was able to block his sword with an ordinary axe, jumped back from him.

"How were you able to block my Zweihander, with a mere axe?!", Cole asked.

"I can channel my energy through things, making them stronger!", Angelo said as he spun his axe around. "Look! I don't want to fight you! There has been a really big misunderstanding. Let's just sit down and talk about this."

"I don't need to sit down and talk!", Cole said. "I know for a fact that, that's my Will! And if taking you out is what I have to do get her back....."

Cole then took his fighting position with his sword.

"..... then so be it", he said as he flew at Angelo.

"Guess I have no choice, but to fight you!", Angelo said as he flew at Cole.

Once their weapons clashed, they took off into the air, with both weapons clashing against each other. Neither one was giving in to the others' power. They then each clashed weapons and held them in place, pushing against each other.

"I'm amazed you have this much power, after that blast you took from, the girls.", Cole said as he began to push against Angelo's axe, with his sword.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you, after fighting my cousin.", Angelo said as he began to push back. "But you know, I have a major power source."

"And that is?", Cole asked as they pulled away from each other.

"That!", Angelo said as he pointed his axe towards the sun.

"The Sun!", Cole questioned in surprise. "Impossible!"

"Oh it's possible!", Angelo said taking his fighting position. "My power comes from the sun's light. As long as it shines, I have an unlimited power source! Care to stop fighting and talk now?"

"Never!", Cole said as he charged at Angelo. "I won't stop until Will is safe with us!"

"I tried to warn you!", Angelo said as he charged at Cole.

Once close enough, Cole swung his sword down at Angelo, only to have Angelo vanish.

"Where did he..........?!", Cole began to question.

Cole then sensed Angelo was behind him. He looked behind himself, out of the corner of his right eye, to see Angelo standing behind him, with his back to him.

'He's so fast!', Cole thought to himself. 'But, I'm fast too!'

Cole then swung behind himself as fast as he could at Angelo only to see him vanish again! Shocked, Cole turned around to see that Angelo wasn't there! Cole turned back around, hoping to catch him, only to have a blade pressed against his neck. Cole looked down in shock to see Angelo with his axe against his neck.

"You're fast too.", Angelo said as a smirk formed on his face. "But I can be faster."

Then, from out of nowhere, Cole shot and energy blast from his hand, that exploded on impact, sending Angelo back a few feet.

"You may have speed, but do can you do that?!", Cole snapped.

Angelo then raised his left hand, and fired a few energy blast at Cole. Cole was able to block a few shots, but got hit by some as well, that exploded on impact.

"Good enough for you?!", Angelo said.

"Very.", Cole said as he took his fighting stance. "I must admit, you and your cousin are the strongest opponents I've fought in a long time."

"You should see me on a good day.", Amgelo said as he took his fighting stance.

"Shall we continue?", Cole questioned.

"If you insist.", Angelo replied.

Both warriors charged at each other, ready to finish things.

* * *

"I don't want to fight you, Will!", A-Cornelia said as she made some vines fly up at Will.

"Then why are you and your friends attacking us?!", Will asked as she zapped the vines, only to get caught in the ones that came at her from behind.

"Because they took from our reality and brainwashed you into thinking you belonged here!", A-Cornelia explained as she had the vines bring Will closer to her. "But, once we get you back to our reality, and have the Oracle fix what they've done to you, you'll be okay! And we can be transformed back to normal again."

"Wait!", You mean you four have been in your Guardian forms all this time?!", Will asked A-Cornelia.

"For the last month, yes.", Cornelia replied. "We had to use our glamour power to look like our normal selves. But now that we have you back, we don't have to worry about it anymore."

"Okay, stop and think.", Will said as she was being pulled along. "If I'm your Will, then how come I was able to change the Guardians, your friends are fighting, into the Guardians of this reality?"

"I......."

"You know that the Heart can transform only one team of Guardians!", Will said. "And that's the Guardians of this reality. Which means.........."

"You're not our Will!", A-Cornelia concluded. "He lied to us!"

A-Cornelia then released Will from the vines, that were holding her.

"Who lied to you?", Will asked A-Cornelia. "You sent you here?"

"It was some cloaked guy.", A-Cornelia said. "He told us that you...... I mean "our" Will was here and being brainwashed into thinking she belonged here. I guess we were so desperate to find her, that we were willing to listen to just about anybody."

"Well, let's stop the others from fighting and set things right.", Will said as they went flying towards the others.

'But I don't get it!', A-Cornelia thought to herself. 'The gem he gave us was suppose to glow when we were around our Will. So, if this isn't our Will, where is she?'

"Now to stop this fighting.", Will said as she held up the Heart of Kandrakar. "I hope this works."

Will them focused her power, and released it in beams of energy that hit everyone there. Once they hit everyone there, they all vanished, and reappeared on opposite sides. Cole and the Guardians that came with him were on one side, while Will and all her friends were standing by her.

"What just happened?", A-Irma asked looking around. "Last I remember, I was fighting my counterpart in a ball of water."

"I think Will teletranported us away from each other, to keep us from fighting each other.", A-Taranee figured.

"That's not our Will guys.", A-Cornelia said to the others.

"What are you talking about?!", Cole asked. "The crystal glowed when we were close to her!"

"But what if it glowed, because of something else?", Taranee questioned.

"What do you mean, Taranee?", A-Hay Lin asked.

"What if the gem is used to find Hearts, or Keepers of a Heart?", A-Taranee asked. "We were so anxious to find Will, for so long, that we just came here without questioning that guy in the cloak."

"Come to think of it, how did he know your name Cole?", A-Hay Lin asked Cole.

Cole then put his sword away, as he began to ponder all that was said. A minute later, he began to walk towards Will and the others.

"Where are you going?", A-Irma asked.

"To talk to them.", Cole said.

"We're coming too.", A-Cornelia said as the other A-Guardians followed behind him.

* * *

On the other side of the field, Will and the other had already figured out what Will had done.

"Nice job with the teletransporting.", Cornelia said.

"Thanks.", Will said. "I'm just glad doing it didn't drain me to......"

Will was cut short as she began to fall out, from using so much power, only to have Angelo catch her in his arms.

"You okay?", Angelo asked with concern.

"I guess I used a little to much energy.", Will said.

"I'm just glad you're okay.", Angelo said before they kissed.

"How about you?", Irma asked Leonas as she helped him to his feet. "You okay?"

"I'll be okay.", Leonas said rubbing his jaw. "That Cole can pack a punch."

"Speaking of which.", Cornelia said pointing towards Cole as he and the A-Guardians were walking towards them.

"Wonder what they want?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Let's find out.", Sam said as they stopped a few feet from them.

"I think we should talk.", Cole said.

"Finally!", Will said as Angelo set her down on her feet.

"Okay.", Angelo said. "We know why you're here. What we want to know is what happened to your Will."

"Well, about a month ago, we were in the woods, near Shell Beach, fighting this guy who was trying to take the Heart of Earth's power from Matt and the other Regents of Earth.", A-Taranee explained. "We had the upper hand, when he suddenly held out a crystal ball and captured our Will in it."

"He then teletransported away.", A-Irma added. "And for the last month, we've been looking for her. Then yesterday, we ran into this guy in a cloak, who said he knew where Will was."

"And after a month of searching, and hiding yourselves, in glamour, you guys were desperate, and wanted to get your Will back.", Will figured. "You then came here, without thinking straight."

"No offence, but that was kind of dumb.", Marcus said earning a glare from the A-Guardians.

"We had good reason to think we found our Will!", A-Irma said.

"She right.", Cole said as he pulled out the gem he was given.

Once he showed it to Will and the others, it glowed brightly in front of Will.

"The cloaked man told us that this would glow when we were close you our Will.", Cole said as he handed the gem to Will.

* * *

Watching things suddenly turn for the better, the cloaked man was getting angry.

"Blasted!", he yelled. "She could ruin everything!"

"Looks like your plans are being undone.", A-Will said looking up at the cloaked man, from within her crystal ball prison. "Once this reality's "me" gets the others to stop and listen, you're toast!"

"I don't think so.", the cloaked man said as he pulled out four wooden blocks from his robe's pocket. "Luckily, I have a back up plan."

He then tossed the blocks on the ground, and shot some energy at them. The blocks then began to glow and float into the air.

"Come to life my Elemental Golems!", the cloaked man commanded of the blocks. "Take the form of the elements and do my bidding!"

Suddenly, the blocks were surrounded by a different element each, that took human-like form. One block was surrounded by a body made of fire, while another was covered in a body made of water. The next was in a body made of lightning, while the final one was in a body made of earth and wood. Each one landed to the ground and bowed before the cloaked man. A-Will jumped back in shock at the golems that were in front of her.

"Now gow my golems.", the cloaked man ordered as he pointed down to the group that were talking. "Go and destroy those fools! But bring the red-head to me! Alive!"

The golems then ran towards the battle field at the cloaked man's orders. Will looked on in disbelief. As much as she wanted to do something, she was unable to. The cloaked man saw her dispair and began to laugh.

"Are we finally giving up, child?", he asked as he looked at her. "Do you now see, that it is pointless to try and escape? But don't worry. You'll have company soon."

"Cole.", A-Will cried softly as she looked down at the battle at hand.

* * *

"I've seen one of these before.", Taranee said.

"You have?", A-Tarnee asked.

"Yeah. I learne about them on the Kandrakar of our reality.", Taranee said thinking back to what it was. "It is a locator gem, only when it finds what it's looking for, it........ Will! Throw it away!"

"What?!", Will asked.

Suddenly, the gem flashed a bright light, and formed a aura of white light around Will, who began to float in the air and away from the others.

"Will!", Angelo yelled as he flew towards her. "Give me your hand!"

Will reach for Angelo's hand as far as she could. Once Angelo was close enough to Will, a dark beam of energy grabbed Will and pulled her farther away from him.

"WILL!", Angelo yelled as he watched her being pulled farther way.

"ANGELO!", Will cried as she was being pulled away from Angelo.

Everybody saw Will being pulled towards a man in a cloaked robe, holding a crystal ball. Within seconds, Will was pulled into the crystal ball.

"That's the same crystal ball our Will was sucked into!", A-Taranee said.

"And that's the guy who brought us here.", Cole said. "You tricked us!"

"That's right fools!", the cloaked man said laughing. "I played you five fools from the beginning! All I had to do was take your Will and wait! Then I show up a month later, and tell you where your Will was, give you a locator gem, and open a fold here, knowing you would try to find your Will here! And now I have her, along with the Will from your reality!"

The cloaked man then held up the crystal ball to show two Will's that were both beating against the walls of the crystal ball.

"Let them go!", Cole demanded. "Or we'll....."

"You'll do what?!", the cloaked man said. "All you'll do is face my Elemental Golems!"

Suddenly, four beings made of a different element dropped down in front of them. Each was in a human-like form. One was a body made of fire, while another was a body made of water. The next was in a body made of lightning, while the final one was in a body made of earth and wood. They were at least twelve feet tall each.

"Well, this isn't good.", Leonas said.

"Now destroy them my Elemental Golems.", commanded the cloaked man.

"I suggest we work together, and kick these golems' butt, and save both our Will's.", Angelo said to Cole as he got his axe ready. "Agreed?"

"Agreed.", Cole said as he pulled out his sword. "Destroying their Elemental Core will bring them down!"

"Guardians! Vanders!", Angelo yelled. "Let's go!"

With a powerfully loud battle cry, they charged at the tall and mighty Elemental Golems, ready to fight and save their friends.

* * *

**A/N: The new battle has been set, and both sides are working together, to save both Will's! The only question is, will they save them in time, before the cloaked man frees his master?**


	11. Chapter 11: The Cloaked Man Revealed

Chapter 11:

* * *

**A/N: From now on, the Guardians from the reality Cole is from, will be known as the A-Guardians.**

**For example: A-Irma = Alternate Irma**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The first to strike was the Fire Golem, who shot a fireball at Malcom, who absorbed it with his own fire shield. He then took that fire and blasted it at the Earth Golems wooden parts.

"That should take care of that one!", Malcom said as the fire burned the wooden parts.

"I don't think so.", A-Cornelia said. "Look!"

Malcom turned to see the Earth Golem's wooden parts growing back.

"Oh, now that's just wrong!", Malcom said.

"I have an idea!", Cornelia said to A-Cornelia. "This thing is made from earth, right?"

"Yeah.", A-Cornelia said. "Oh, I get it! Let's do it!"

Both Cornelia's then focused their powers and pulled the Earth Golem apart, revealing it's Elemental Core.

"Now what?", A-Cornelia asked.

"Allow me!", Marcus said as he ran at at the Elemental Core, with his super-speed. "Hyper Strike!"

Just then Marcus began to glow as his speed picked up. Once he was close enough to the Elemental Core, he jumped up into the air. He then vanished and reappeared behind the Elemental Core, with a pair of daggers in his hands. The core then exploded into tiny pieces.

"Now that's how it's done!", Marcus said as he put his daggers away.

"Very nice!", Cornelia said as she and A-Cornelia flew down towards Marcus.

"I do my best.", Marcus joked. "I think we better go help the others."

"Right!", Cornelia said as the three of them took off towards the others.

* * *

"It's time to fight fire with fire!", Malcom said as he dodged the Fire Golem's fireball. "How's it going Taranee?!"

"Not so good!", Taranee said. "Each time we try to absorb some of it's fire power, it's Elemental Core restores it's power!"

"It's like it can't run out of power!", A-Taranee said.

Just then, the Fire Golem started to get hotter and swell up some. It then shot some fire into the air, making the swelling go down, and it's heat go down a bit.

"You two saw that right?", A-Taranee asked.

"Oh yeah!", Malcom said as he lite his hands up. "Let's give a case of heartburn!"

The three of them then began to blast the Fire Golem with their own fire, which it absorbed, making it heat up. It then began to get hotter and swell up! It then shot out some fire up into the sky.

"I got it!", A-Taranee said as she made the fire go back into the Fire Golem.

With all that fire and no where to send it, as Malcom was using his telekinesis to keep the flame in the Fire Golem, the golem of fire exploded leaving his Elemental Core in plain view. Malcom then floated up to the core, and used his telekinesis to bring the Elemental Core closer to him.

"Now to take care of you.", Malcom said as he focused his psychic powers.

Then slowly but surely, the core began to crack and break apart! Finally, the Elemental Core broke into tiny pieces.

"Well, that takes care of that!", Malcom said as he brushed his hands together.

"We did it!", Taranee cheered as she wrapped her arms around Malcom's neck happily.

"Now let's go help the others.", A-Taranee said as she Malacom and Taranee flew towards the Water Golem, the Irma's and Leonas were fighting.

* * *

"This isn't working!", Leonas said as he dodged the Water Golem's attack. "It's Elemental Core is right there, but we can't get to it!"

Suddenly, the Water Golem swung it's left arm and knocked A-Irma down. It was about to come down on her again when Hay Lin hit it's arm with a blast of cold air freezing, it solid.

"Take that!", Hay Lin said proudly.

The Water Golem looked at it's now frozen arm and then lifted it up and began to bring it down on A-Irma, who was still stunned from the first attack.

"Look out!", Leonas said as he ran by and scooped up A-Irma in his arms, avoiding the attack.

Once it's frozen arm hit the ground, it shattered into pieces.

"You okay?", Leonas asked A-Irma as he set her on her feet.

"I think so.", A-Irma said as she rubbed her head. "Um.... thanks for the save."

"No problem.", Leonas said rubbing the back of his head.

"Really now?"

Leonas turned to see Irma looking at him, with a small scowl on her face.

"What?!", Leonas asked. "I was just saving her from getting crushed! That's all it was, baby!"

Irma then started giggling, that soon broke into laughter.

"That's so not funny Irma!", Leonas said.

"I'm sorry!", Irma laughed. "But I couldn't help it!"

"Did I miss something?", A-Irma asked.

Irma then went to A-Irma and whispered something in her ear. A-Irma then busted out laughing.

"Oh great.", Leonas said. "It's in stereo now."

"Guys!", Hay Lin said. "Look!"

They all looked to see the Water Golem's watery arm grow back.

"Oh, that's just great!", A-Hay Lin said. "We freeze it, it grows it's arm back!"

"Oh!", A-Irma said dodging the Water Golem's water blast. "If we could get some dirt in it....."

"...... and dry it fast......", Irma added turning the water blast back at the Water Golem, knocking it down.

"...... we can break it!", both Irma's said at the same time.

"We'll need Cornelia and Taranee, for this.", Leonas said.

"Well, here comes Taranee, and..... Taranee.", A-Hay Lin said. "This is going to take some getting use to."

"Tell me about it.", Hay Lin grinned.

"Now we need Cornelia.", Leonas replied.

"Hey, Corny!", both Irma's yelled.

"Don't call me Corny!", both Cornelia's said flying up to them.

"Wow!", Irma said. "Corny in stereo. What a concept."

"Okay ladies.", Malcom said getting their attention. "Leonas just told me the plan. So let's do it!"

First, the Cornelia's mixed some dirt into the Water Golem, making clay. Then the Taranee's and Hay Lin's mixed their powers together to dry the dirt in the golem quickly, stopping it in place. Leonas then jumped in the air. He then aimed himself at the Water Golem as he came back down with his claws, that were now glowing, aimed forward. He then started spinning around and around at a fast pace.

"Spiral Claw Attack!", Leonas yelled coming down at the Water Golem.

Once he hit the Water Golem, in his clay state, he drilled right through him and grabbed it's Elemental Core. Once he busted through the other end of the Water Golem, Leonas landed on his feet, and tossed the Elemental Core in the air. He then jumped up and slashed at it with both claws, breaking it apart.

"That's three down.", Leonas said. "And one to go."

"So, should we help them?", Hay Lin asked as they watched Angelo, Cole, and Sam battle the Lightning Golem.

"Nah, let'em have their fun.", Leonas said.

* * *

"Okay!", Angelo said as he dodged a lightning bolt, fired by the Lightning Golem. "This guys getting off my nerves!"

"I couldn't agree more!", Cole said as he blocked a lightning bolt with his sword. "We need to end this, now!"

"I'm open to any ideas!", Sam said as he flew around the Lightning Golem. "Any at all!"

"How good is you aim?!", Angelo asked Cole as he blocked the golem's attack, as it swung down on him.

"Pretty good!", Cole said as they both jumped back from a bolt of lightning. "Why?"

"Just get ready to blast the Elemental Core!", Angelo said as he flew towards the Lightning Golem. "Okay, big fella! Let's see how you handle this! Sam! Double Whammy!"

"You got it!", Sam said as he flew next to Angelo.

As they got closer to the Lightning Golem, they began to pick up speed. Suddenly, Angelo was covered in a aura of yellow light, like Sam was. The Lightning Golem fired a barrage of lightning bolts at them, but they were so fast, that they just bounced off of them.

"Double Whammy!", Angelo and Sam yelled, as they burst right through the Lightning Golem!

Once they burst through the Lightining Golem, the electricity it was made of disburst, leaving it's Elemental Core wide open for attack! Seeing his chance, Cole formed a large ball of Holy energy in his hand, ready to strike.

"Angel's Light!", Cole yelled as he fired his attack that turned into a large wave of energy, destroying the Elemental Core.

"Not bad.", Angelo said to Cole as he and Sam landed next to him.

"Now we find our Will's!", Cole said as the others came up to them.

"Question is, where are they?", Angelo said.

"Guys!", Taranee said, getting everyone's attention. "We've got bigger problems!"

Everyone turned to see the shattered Elemental Cores come together to form one huge Elemental Core!

"Oh, this can't be good.", Sam said as he and everybody else backed away slowly.

"Is it ever?", Leonas questioned.

* * *

At a distance, the cloaked man was watching the events unfold with glee.

"It seems that they're stronger than I gave them credit for.", he said holding the crystal ball, the Will's were trapped in.

"Just wait until Angelo and the others find us!", Will said, from within the crystal ball. "I promise you, he'll mess you up!"

"Aren't we the mouthy one.", the cloaked man said. "You're just as bad as the other one. To bad you can't do anything to stop me."

"Why you.....!", Will began to say. "Quintessence!"

Just then she fired a bolt of lightining at the wall of the crystal ball, only to have it bounce back at her, knocking her back.

"Ow!", Will said as he sat up rubbing her head, as the cloaked man laughed at her.

"I hope you learn faster than your counter-part has.", he said.

Will then looked up to see herself walking up to her.

"I guess you the "me" of this world.", A-Will said as she helped Will to her feet.

"You could say that.", Will said. "So, from what happened earlier, I take it you and that Cole guy are close."

"Yeah.", A-Will said as he cheeks turned a little pink. "I'm sorry about how they attacked your friends."

"It's okay.", Will said. "After what they been through, I can see why they did what they did."

"I just hope they can beat that thing.", A-Will said as they both looked down at their friends.

"You and me both.", Will said.

* * *

Once the new Elemental Core was formed, it began to glow a dark red.

"It's gonna blow!", Cole yelled.

"I got this one!", Angelo said as he flew under the Elemental Core.

Once under the Elemental Core, Angelo took off in the air with the Elemental Core. He flew higher and higher, trying to put as much distance between him and the others.

"Is he crazy?!", A-Cornelia asked. "He's gonna blow up with it!"

"He tougher than you think!", Marcus said.

"Yeah, but.........?", A-Hay Lin began to ask.

"Don't worry.", Hay Lin said. "He'll be okay."

As he was flying higher, Angelo was starting to feel the energy in the Elemental Core reach it's peak. He then started to fly faster. Seconds later, it reached it's peek.

"Here we go!", Angelo said bracing himself for the explosion.

The Elemental Core then exploded, making a bright light in the sky. As for Angelo, the explosion sent him flying back towards ground, hard. Will looked on in horror, from her crystal ball prison, as Angelo fell towards the ground at breakneck speeds

"Angelo!", Will yelled as he was close to the ground.

'This, is gonna hurt.', he thought to himself.

He then hit the ground hard. The others got there to find him, in a small crater he made on impact.

"Angelo!", Sam said trying to wake his cousin up. "Angelo wake up man!"

"Uh.", Angelo said sitting up, rubbing his head. "What a hit."

* * *

"Thank goodness.", Will said as she breathed a sigh of relief as Angelo stood up.

"Blasted all!", the cloaked man said. "What does it take to beat these brats?!"

"A lot more than you've got!", Will snapped.

"Face it, jerk!", A-Will said. "You done for!"

"I'm not out of tricks yet!", the cloaked man said.

"There he is!", came Taranee's voice.

"What the?!", the cloaked man said as he looked to see the group of heroes coming at him. "They found me that fast?!"

"We couldn't sense your energy!", Cole said.

"But we could sense your thoughts!", A-Taranee said.

"It's something we Fire Guardians can do!", Taranee said.

"Give us back our Will's and we'll go easy on you!", Angelo demanded as he came flying down at him.

"Foolish boy!", the cloaked man yelled as he raised his right hand, holding a blaster. "Did you think I came unprepared for you?!"

The cloaked man then fired the blaster at Angelo. The beam that came out was a dark violet color that caused Angelo great pain, once it hit him, in his chest.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!", Angelo yelled as he fell to the ground.

"Angelo!", Will cried as she saw him hit the ground. "No!"

"What was that?!", A-Taranee asked.

"It can't be, what I think it is!", Malcom said as he landed next to Angelo. "You okay, man?"

"That's a...... Dark Matter......... Blaster.", Angelo said as he hand his hand over his chest. "But where did he......?"

"Did he say Dark Matter Blaster?!", Sam asked as he hovered in the air.

"Yeah.", Malcom answered.

"But where did he get it from?!", Irma asked.

"What's a Dark Matter Blaster?", Cole asked.

"A blaster that's powered by crystallized Dark Matter.", Leonas said. "It's Angelo's one weakness."

"And now for the rest of you!", the cloaked man said as he put the Dark Matter Blaster away.

"Take him down!", Leonas said as they all charged at him.

The cloaked man fired a few blast of dark energy, knocking Leonas, Sam, and both Irma's back! Taking her chance, Cornelia made the ground below the cloaked man shoot up, flinging him in the air. A-Taranee shot a fireball at the cloaked man, but he was able to block it. But he didn't see Taranee fly up next to him, and fire a fireball at him hitting him on his arm, burning him. Next Malcom hit him with a force of telekinetic energy, cracking a few of his ribs.

'My ribs!', the cloaked man thought to himself as he landed on his feet. 'I have to escape, and heal myself, before I can even leave this reality!'

"I think he's done.", A-Irma said.

"Think again!", the cloaked man said as he held up his right hand, while holding his sides with his left hand. "Shadow Flare!"

Just then a blast of dark energy formed in his hand. He then released the energy, sending it at the heroes, knocking them all to the ground. Seeing them all on the ground, and to weaken to move. He then walked up to Cole, who was trying to get to his feet, but like the others, was to weak to move. Cole then looked up at the cloaked man as he pulled back his hood to show him his face.

"It can't be!", Cole said. "It's impossible!"

Cole as well as everyone else was shocked to see that the cloaked man was an older version of Cole. His hair was the same, only it had black streaks in it, and his eyes looked darker.

"Surprised?!", Dark Cole asked with a smirk on his face. "So was I when I found out that there were Guardians in this reality! Seeing as I made sure that the ones, who were supposed to be their parents, never met! Then I find out the the Oracle pulled Guardians from another reality here. Not to mention five heroes, from another reality! He was preparing for my return! To bad he didn't think that I'd fool you into doing my handy work!"

"You won't win!", Cole said. "You shall never free your master!"

"And who's gonna stop me?", Dark Cole asked.

Just then a arrow flew by Dark Cole, hitting a rock and sticking in it. Dark Cole looked in the direction in which the arrow came from to see James and Shan Ying Roberts standing about fifty feet away from him. James had a pair of maces in his hands, while Shan Ying was holding a bow with an arrow at the ready.

"Well, if it isn't James, and Shan Ying.", Dark Cole said with an evil smile. "It's been awhile."

"C-Cole?!", James questioned in shock.

"It can't be!", Shan Ying said as she lowered her bow. "We thought you were........."

"Dead?!", Dark Cole grinned. "Oh, I'm very much alive, dear Shan Ying. Only, unlike you and James, I choose a different path. The path of darkness!"

"No!", Shan Ying said sadly.

"And now that I have two Keepers of the Heart, in my possession......", Dark Cole said as he held up the crystal ball holding the two Will's. "........ "He" shall be free soon!"

"You don't mean..........?!", James began to ask.

"Yes!", Dark Cole said, with a dark smile. "Necronas shall be released from the Dark Realm and he shall rule all realities! But now I must heal, before I can open the Dark Door. Until then...... old friends!"

Dark Cole then teletranported away, leaving the others defeated and worried for both Will's.

* * *

**A/N: What a twist! So it was a evil version of Cole that's behind all this! And with our heroes in the shape they're in, will they be able to pull themselves together to not only save both Will's, but save all realities?!**

**Once again I'd like to thank _DREAMCOLE_ for the use of their character _Cole Angelheart_!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Search for Will

Chapter 12:

* * *

**A/N: From now on, the Guardians from the reality Cole is from, will be known as the A-Guardians.**

**For example: A-Irma = Alternate Irma**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Cole and the A-Guardians had explained, to James and Shan Ying, why they were in their world, in the first place.

"So, our Cole planned this, from the begining.", James said as he rubbed his chin.

"All this time we thought he was dead.", Shan Ying said sadly. "How did he survive that fall?! That beast pulled him down with him."

"Maybe you better tell us what happened.", Taranee suggested.

"It was seven years ago.", James said. "Me and Cole were eighteen, and Shan Ying was seventeen."

"The three of us were on a mission to capture a beast that came through a fold to Earth.", Shan Ying explained. "We were able to lure it back through the fold, to it's own world. But......"

Shan Ying then brought her hands to her face as tears began to flow. Seeing this James, sat next to his wife, and continued on with the story.

"But we found ourselves trapped between the beast and a cliff.", James told the kids.

* * *

_(Flashback seven years ago)_

"Well, this is nice!", James said looking over the cliff. "If the beast doesn't get us the fall will!"

"We've faced much worse than this.", Cole said with a smirk on his face as he held his sword firm. "All we have to do is chase the creature away, so we can go back through the fold and close it, without it following us."

"I wonder how the beast was able to open a fold to Earth, in the first place.", Shan Ying said as she held her bow with an energy arrow at the ready.

"We can figure that out later.", James said as he pulled out his maces, ready for battle. "Right now, we've got bigger problems!"

The trio look to see the beast that they were talking about. The beast was at least ten feet tall, with purple fur, and yellow eyes. It stood on it's hind legs, ready to charge at the three teens.

"Bring it.", James said ready for battle.

Suddenly, the beast charged at the three, as Cole and James charged at the beast, with Shan Ying staying behind firing energy bows at the beast, stunning him. Seeing the creature stunned, James jumped up and hit the beast on its head, causing it to drop to one knee. Seeing his chance, Cole jumped up and formed a ball of light energy in his right hand and a ball of dark energy in his left hand. He the brought both balls of energy together.

"Eclipse Blast!", Cole said as he fired his attack at the beast, knocking it back.

The beast let out a roar of pain as it dropped to the ground. The three warriors came together waiting for the beast to get back up. But it just laid there, knock out cold.

"Well, that was easy.", James said.

"You didn't have to be so rough with the poor thing, Cole!", Shan Ying said as she slapped Cole's arm.

"Ow!", Cole said as he rubbed his arm. "I'm sorry, okay? I just wanted to end the fight quickly!"

"That's no excuse.", Shan Ying said as they walked towards the fold. "I just hope it's not to hurt."

"I think it'll be okay, Shan Ying.", James said as he held her hand.

Shan Ying then leaned up and gave James a kiss on his cheek, making him smile brightly.

"Oh get a room you two!", Cole joked with his friends.

Shan Ying then playfully stuck her tongue out at Cole, getting a laugh out of him and James. But as they were about to go through the fold, the beast, they thought was knocked out, ran up and grabbed Cole and was about to throw him, when he went over the cliff with Cole in his hand.

"Cole!", both James and Shan Ying yelled as they saw the beast and Cole go over the cliff.

Both ran to the edge to see Cole in the grip of the beast as they both fell down the very steep cliff. They then saw them fall into the river that flowed down the gorge. Seeing this, made Shan Ying turn away and buried her face in Jame's chest as she began to cry.

"We have to go find him, Shan Ying.", James said. "We may still be alive."

"You're right.", Shan Ying said as she wiped her tears away. "We can't just give up on him."

"Let's go then.", James said as they carefully made their way down the cliff, in hopes of finding their friend.

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

"But sadly, after about two weeks of searching, we couldn't find him.", Shan Ying said sadly.

"We thought we had lost him forever.", James said. "But now...."

"Now he has two Will's and two Hearts of Kandrakar.", Angelo said as she slowly got to his feet. "And who is this Necronas guy he wants to free?"

"He's a evil being of great power.", Shan Ying said. "The Guardians of forty years ago defeated him and sealed him away, behind a mystical door, that leads to the Dark Realm, he is imprisoned in."

"And to open it, you need the powers of two Hearts.", Sam figured.

"So why would my counter-part of this world be working for this Necronas guy?", Cole asked.

"Something must of happened to him seven years ago.", Shan Ying said. "He used to wield both the powers of light and dark energy."

"Just like our Cole!", A-Hay Lin said.

"But now he uses dark energy only.", James said . "Something is not right about that. Necronas must of turned him towards the darkness!"

"So we just have to find him and stop him from freeing Necronas!", Leonas said.

"Which means we have to do a city wide search for him.", James said.

"Then let's get to it.", Angelo said as he strapped his broadsword to his back. "We'll all have to split up to do this."

"So what's the plan?", Malcom asked.

"Hay Lin's, you two take to the skies and see if you can pick up anything with that super hearing of yours.", Angelo said.

"Got it.", both Hay Lin's said.

"Irma's, search every area near water.", Angelo said. "Look around every lake, pond, river in the city. Save Shell Beach for last."

"You got it!", A-Irma said.

"If he's there, we'll find him!", Irma said.

"Cornelia's, the forest is all yours.", Angelo said.

"Naturally.", they both said as they flipped their hair.

"Now that's just creepy.", Leonas said getting a laugh out of both Irma's.

"What about us?", Taranee asked.

"That trick, you and Malcom have been working on.", Angelo said. "Think you use it to find the Cole of this world?"

"I think so.", Malcom said. "And with another Taranee here, it'll make it even stronger."

"Good.", Angelo said. "As for the rest of us. Leonas, you check the north of the city, while Sam checks the south of Heatherfield. Cole. You up for searching west of the city?"

"It shall be done.", Cole said.

"Good.", Angelo said. "I'll check the east of the city, while Marcus searches around the inner part of the city."

"Got it!", Marcus said.

"We'll drive around the city, looking as well.", James said as he and Shan Ying put their coats on.

"We have to hurry and find him.", Shan Ying said. "It won't take our Cole to long to heal. And when he does, he'll go straight to where ever the Dark Door is, and free Necronas!"

"Where is the Dark Door?", Sam asked.

"It moves to different spots every three days.", James said. "It could be anywhere now."

"Then let's find him before he finds the Dark Door.", Cole said as he headed out the sliding door.

"One more thing.", Angelo said as he held out five white scarfs. "Those of you that came with Cole, put these on your left arm. That way, we don't get you all mixed up."

After each pf the A-Guardians took a white scarf, Angelo handed the last one to Cole.

"You can give this to your Will, when we free her.", Angelo said.

"Very well.", Cole said as he put the scarf in his pocket.

Soon, everybody headed in different directions in search for Dark Cole, in hopes of saving both Will's and making sure Necronas remained trapped behind the Dark Door.

* * *

"Okay.", Malcom said as he and the two Taranee's landed on top of a building.

"Where are we?", A-Taranee asked.

"In the center of the city.", Taranee said. "We need to be here to do what we need to do."

"And that is?", A-Taranee asked.

"We're going to focus our telepathy and send it out, like a type of sonar to find the Cole of this world.", Malcom explained. "I'm just glad it's night. That way we won't draw any attention."

"Well, let's do it.", Taranee said as the three of them sat back to back to back.

The three of them them focused their telepathic powers and sent it out in a wave of psychic energy, in an effort to sense the Cole of this world.

* * *

After about two hours of searching, Angelo decided to check on the others.

"Yeah guys!", Angelo said through his communicator. "Any luck on your ends?"

"We're at Shell Beach, and found no trace of him.", Irma said through her communicator.

"Same for us.", Cornelia said coming out of the forest with A-Cornelia.

"I'm coming up empty here, too.", Sam said.

"As am I.", Cole added.

"Same here, Angelo.", Leonas said.

"I've ran around the city at least fifty times.", Marcus said. "And haven't found jack!"

"Nothing on our end either, kids.", Shan Ying said as James continued to drive around town.

"Sorry guys, but we can't pick up anything on the wind.", Hay Lin said sadly.

"Don't worry about it, Hay Lin.", Angelo said. "We'll find him. What about you all, Malcom? Find anything?"

"We found him!", Malcom said. "And you won't believe where he is!"

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!", Irma said. "Here of all places?!"

"And seeing as it doesn't exist, in this world, we never thought of looking here.", Marcus said.

"You going to be okay?", Sam asked Hay Lin as he held her hand.

"I'll be fine.", Hay Lin said. "We have to go in and save Will. Both Will's."

Everyone then headed into the place that would of been the Silver Dragon restaurant, if Yan Lin had stayed on Earth and met her husband there. Seeing the place brought back happy memories for Hay Lin. But she knew she had to focus. Once inside, they saw that the curtains to the place were closed, so no one could see on the inside.

"Well, at least we can't be seen.", Irma said.

"That's good and all, but where's the Cole of this world?", Taranee asked.

"So, you finally found me.", Dark Cole said as he walked out from the shadows. "You're just in time to see me open the Dark Door."

"But it's not even here.", James said.

Suddenly, a large door appeared behind Dark Cole. It was wooden, with silver handles on it. It was at least fifteen feet tall, with a symbol of a claw on it. A dark aura was coming from it, that felt creepy to the others. On each sides of the Dark Door, was a panel with a hand print shape on it.

"It is now.", Dark Cole said with a smirk.

"Is that the.........", Malcom began to ask.

"Yes.", Shan Ying said. "That is the Dark Door."

"And behind it, is Necronas.", James said. "Don't do this Cole!"

"It's to late old friend.", Dark Cole said as he pulled out his crystal ball, that held both Will's in it. "With these two, here, Necronas shall be free!"

Dark Cole then held up the crystal ball. The crystal ball then began to glow.

"What's happening?!", A-Taranee asked.

"What ever it is, it can't be good!", Irma said.

Then in a flash of light, they were all on Shell Beach.

"Well, this is new!", Cornelia said.

"We've seen weirder.", James said.

Suddenly, two beams of purple light shot out of the crystal ball, at the two panels of the Dark Door. Once the beams disappeared, One Will was next to the right panel, while the other Will was next to the left one. Both had their right hands on the panels, but couldn't get them off of it.

"Will!", Angelo and Cole yelled.

"Cole!", A-Will cried as she turned to see Cole happy to see him.

"Angelo!", Will cried doing the same thing.

"What a touching reunion.", Dark Cole said. "To bad it won't last long. Now that everything is in place, the time for Necronas's freedom is at hand!"

Suddenly, both Will's began to scream as they felt their energy being drained from them. Then for some strange reason, both sets of Guardians dropped to their knees as they felt their energy being drained from them as well.

"What's going on?!", Cole asked fearing for his friends.

"It's the Dark Door!", James explained. "As long as both Will's have their hand on the panels, their energy is being drained to open the door!"

"And seeing as the Guardians' powers are connected to the Heart, they're being drained as well!", Dark Cole laughed. "So I get rid of ten Guardians for the price of two! This IS a good day!"

"You forgot about us!", Leonas growled as he went into his Feral Form.

"And if you think we're going to standby and let you continue with this.....", Sam said as he called up his aura. "Then you're sorely mistaken!"

"Then let's see how you handle this!", Dark Cole said as he tossed a metal block on the floor. "Arise my Metal Golem! Arise and destroy these fools!"

Suddenly, in a flash of light, the metal block turned into a ten foot golem, made of metal, with a club and shield.

"So what's the plan?!", Marcus asked.

"We have to keep that door closed!", Cole said.

"But what about the Metal Golem?!", Sam asked.

"Cole, Malcom. You two help me with the Metal Golem.", Angelo said.

"Me, Sam, and Marcus will handle the Dark Door!", Leonas said.

"Leave our Cole to us.", James said.

"We'll stop him somehow.", Shan Ying said.

"Let's do this!", Malcom said as they all sprang into action.

"On way or the other, this ends tonight!", Cole said as he pulled out his sword.

* * *

**A/N: The battle to save realities has begun! Can our heroes save both Will's, and keep Necronas from coming out of the Dark Door? Will James and Shan Ying be able to free their friend form the darkness? Let's hope so.**


	13. Chapter 13: Battle on Shell Beach

Chapter 13:

* * *

A/N: From now on, the Guardians from the reality Cole is from, will be known as the A-Guardians.

For example: A-Irma = Alternate Irma

Enjoy!

* * *

As the Dark Door slowly opened, Both Will's were trying their hardest to pull themselves free from the panels that held their hands there.

"I can't get my hand off!", Will yelled as she continued to struggle.

"Same here!", A-Will said as she felt her energy being drained.

"Hey Will, ", Marcus said to the Will on the his left as he used his super-speed to push the Dark Door closed, or at least try and slow it down.

"How's it going?", Sam asked with a grin as he flew at the Dark Door, joining Marcus in pushing it back, as best they could.

"Who are you?", A-Will asked the two cousins.

"Wrong "Will" guys!", Will said as she tried the pull herself from the panel.

"Sorry.", both brothers said.

"Less talking, more pushing, guys Leonas said as he grabbed Will's wrist and tried to pull her free from it. "Boy are you stuck! It must be like a energy magnet, that holds you to it, until there's nothing left!"

"So we're stuck here?!", A-Will asked getting scared.

"Oh I don't think so!", Leonas said as his claws began to glow and grow a bit longer. "There's always a way! You just have to think outside the box!"

Leonas then began to strike at the outer sides of the panel.

"This may take awhile.", Leonas said as he continued at the task at hand.

"I'm not going anywhere.", Will said hoping for the best.

* * *

"Don't make us hurt you Cole!", James said to his old friend. "You're better that this!"

"Please Cole!", Shan Ying pleaded with Dark Cole. "You can end this!"

"Don't worry my friends!", Dark Cole said. "It'll be over soon! Once the Guardians are drained of all their powers, Necronas shall be free!"

"Why are you working for him?!", Shan Ying asked Dark Cole.

"You fools!", Dark Cole snapped. "Haven't you realised it by now?! I'm a Shadow Ghoul that's possessed your good friend Cole. You may call me Torlash!"

"Well, Torlash,", James said as he took his fighting stance, with his maces in hand. "you made this a whole lot easier!"

"Now that we know the truth, we'll do our best to free our friend!", Shan Ying said as she aimed an arrow at him.

"You can try.", Torlash grinned as he pull out the Zweihander. "Let's see if you can fight me, knowing that I can do what your Cole can do!"

Shan Ying started things off as she fired an arrow at Torlash, who block it with his sword. James then followed through as he ran at Torlash. He then jumped at him, and swung his maces at him. Torlash then swung his sword at him. Their weapons clashed as they began to push against each other.

"Give up now, and Necronas may have a place for you in his army!", Torlash demanded.

"Fat chance!", James replied.

"Do you really think you stand a chance against me?!", Torlash questioned. "Do you think you can free your friend?!"

"Me, no.", James said with a smirk. "But she can!"

Torlash then raised an eyebrow, wondering who James was talking about. He then remembered Shan Ying! He looked around to see her right behind him, with an white energy arrow at the ready.

"What the...........?!", Torlash questioned.

"Cleansing Arrow!", Shan Ying yelled as she fired her energy arrow at Torlash.

* * *

Moment earlier.............

"So how we gonna handle this?", Malcom asked.

"How much heat can you hit it with?", Cole asked Malcom.

"A lot. Why?", Malcom asked.

"Hit him with as much heat as you can!", Cole said.

"Good idea.", Angelo said.

"Here goes everything!", Malcom said as he began hitting the Metal Golem with his hottest flame.

The Metal Golem then swung his club at Malcom only to have Cole block the attack. Taking his chance, Angelo slashed at the golem with his sword, making a small gash on it's back.

"Thanks!", Malcom said.

"No problem.", Cole said as he joined Angelo in attacking the golem. "Take this golem!"

Cole's attack made a gash, that went across the gash Angelo made, making an "X" shape on the golem's back!

"Aim for the "X", Malcom!", Angelo said to his cousin.

"Gotcha!", Malcom said as he aimed his flamethrower blast at the Metal Golem's back.

"Go help Leonas free the girls!", Angelo said to Cole. "Me and Malcom can handle this guy!"

"Good luck!", Cole said as he flew towards the Dark Door.

"Let's go, big guy!", Angelo said as he flew towards the Metal Golem.

Once he was close enough, Angelo swung his sword only to have the Metal Golem block his attack with his shield. The golem then swung his club at Angelo who easily dodged the attack.

"You'll have to move faster than that!", Angelo said as he went on the attack.

* * *

"We have to do something!", Irma said as she tried to get to her feet, only to drop back to her knees as she was being drained of her energy.

"We can't!", Taranee said. "As long as both Will's are stuck to those panels......"

".....we're getting drained of our strenght!", A-Taranee finished.

"I'm not giving up!", A-Irma said. "We've come this far! We can't just give in!"

"Irma's right!", Hay Lin said. "We're the Guardians! There must be something we can do!"

"What if we combine some of our power to help Angelo and Malcom?", Cornelia suggested.

"That could work!", A-Taranee said.

"But wouldn't that drain us more?!", A-Cornelia said.

"She has a point!", A-Hay Lin said.

"So we do nothing?!", Irma asked.

"That's exactly what you do!", Angelo yelled towards them. "You sit there and wait until the others free both Will's! You need as much of your energy as possible!"

"But....", Taranee began to say.

"No but's!", Malcom said. "Do nothing! Save you strength! We can handle this!"

The girls decided to wait until both Will's were free, to do anything. They knew they had to save as much strength as possible, until both Will's were free.

"Please hurry, Leonas.", Irma said as she felt her energy slipping away.

* * *

"Believe me Irma, I am.", Leonas said softly as he heard her with his super-hearing. "I'm almost done, Will!"

"Good!", Will said as she dropped to one knee. "Cause I'm feeling really drained!"

"What about this Will over here?!", Marcus asked as he looked at A-Will, as he kept using his super-speed to push he Dark Door closed, along with Sam, as best he could. "She's looking pretty drained too!"

"Leave it to me!"

"Cole?!", A-Will questioned as she looked up to see Cole come down at her with his sword in hand pointed down at her. "What are you doing?!"

"Don't move, Will!", Cole said as he got closer.

A-Will then closed her eyes, bracing herself for what ever Cole was going to do. Cole then sent energy through his sword as he got close to A-Will. Once close enough, Cole stabbed his blade in the wall above the panel A-Will's hand was stuck to. Doing this broke the panel off the wall. Once that happened, A-Will's hand was free of the panel. At the same time, Leonas broke the panel, Will was stuck to off, freeing Will from the panel. The other Guardians as well as both Will felt their energy return to them, as Marcus and Sam were able to push the Dark Door closed. Once it closed, the Dark Door vanished to a new location, where hopefully no one would find it.

"Well, that's, that!", Sam said as he landed next to Marcus.

"Was there any doubt?", Marcus said as the two high-fived each other.

"Thanks, Leonas.", Will said as she wiggled her fingers. "You have no idea how good it is to be free of that thing."

"No problem.", Leonsa said.

"Cole!", A-Will cried happily as she hugged Cole.

"I'm glad you're safe, Will.", Cole said as he held A-Will in his arms.

"Where's Angelo ?!", Will asked Leonas.

"He and Malcom are fighting a Metal Golem.", Leonas replied as he looked toward the fight in questioned. "And I think they're winning!"

* * *

"I think he's hot enough!", Malcom said as he stopped his flamethrower attack, to see a huge bright red spot where the "X" Angelo and Cole made.

"Then let's cool him off!", Angelo said as he put his sword away. "It's time for a dip pal!"

Angelo them flew at the Metal Golem and uppercuts it into the waters of Shell Beach! Both Angelo and Malcom waited for the Metal Golem to come back up.

"Is he dead?", Malcom asked as he and Angelo landed on the ground.

Just then the Metal Golem came running out of the water towards Angelo and Malcom.

"Looks pretty much alive to me!", Angelo said as he and Malcom took to the air as they dodged the golem's club as he swung it down at them. "Now let's see if Cole's plan worked."

Both cousins flew behind the Metal Golem to see a big opening where the "X" on it's back was.

"And now to finish this!", Angelo said as he flew down towards the Metal Golem.

Once Angelo was close enough, the Metal Golem turned and swung at him, with his club! Angelo dodged it and flew between the golem's legs. He then flew up to wear the opening, in it's back, was.

"Say goodnight!", Angelo said as he charged up energy in his hands. "Solar Blast!"

He then fired a large amount of energy in the opening, destroying the Elemental Core, inside! The Metal Golem then began to crack and fall apart into small chunks of metal.

"I'm glad that's over!", Malcom said.

"You and me both.", Angelo said. "I wonder how the others are doing?"

Just then, Angelo was tackled by Will, as he hovered in the air. She then wrapped her arms around his neck happy to be with him again. Feeling that familiar hold, Angelo wrapped his arms around Will, happy that she was okay.

"I'm glad to see you too, Will.", Angelo said, as they landed to the ground.

Just then they heard a loud scream, coming from where James and Shan Ying were fighting Torlash. They looked to see a shining light, that Torlash was in.

"What the heck?!", Angelo questioned.

* * *

Moments earlier...............

"Cleansing Arrow!", Shan Ying yelled as she fired her energy arrow at Torlash.

Seeing the arrow coming at him, Torlash jumped away from James and into the air. Once he landed he turned to Shan Ying laughing.

"You missed!", Torlash laughed.

"Did I?", Shan Ying said with a smirk.

"Uh!", Torlash said as he turned to see the Cleansing Arrow coming right at him. "No!"

The arrow hit it's mark. It went right through Torlash, pulling him right out of Cole's body. James and Shan Ying were at Cole's side to see if he was okay. When they got up to him, they saw that his hair was it's normal brown color, and the area around his eyes, was normal.

"Cole!", James said to his friend. "Wake up Cole!"

"Please wake up Cole!", Shan Ying begged of her friend.

"Oh!", the older Cole moaned as he sat up. "James? Shan Ying? Is that you?"

"Cole!", Shan Ying cried happily as she hugged her old friend.

"Welcome back man.", James said as he place a welcoming hand on his shoulder.

"What happened?", older Cole asked. "Wait! I remember! Torlash!"

"Don't worry about him.", Shan Ying said. "My Cleansing Arrow took care of him."

Shan Ying then pointed over to where Torlash was pinned down by Shan Ying's Cleansing Arrow. Suddenly the energy arrow faded away, freeing Torlash. Torlash then floated a few feet into the air, for everyone to see his true form. He looked like a black wolf with yellow eyes, and silver teeth.

"It seems that I've been removed from my host!", Torlash growled. "No matter! I have plenty of others here to take over!"

Torlash then turned towards Marcus and flew at him.

"Your speed shall serve me well!", Torlash said as he got closer to Marcus.

"Aw, crap!", Marcus said as he took off running.

"Marcus!", Cornelia yelled as she flew towards him.

"Stay back Cornelia!", Marcus said as he ran past her, with Torlash right behind him.

"You're mine!", Torlash laughed, as he was about to pounce on Marcus.

"Fat chance!", Marcus said as he made a sharp turn to the right.

Once Marcus made the turn, Torlash saw both Angelo with a ball of solar energy aimed at him, as well as Cole with a thing on dark energy aimed at him.

"Shall we?", Cole asked with a smirk.

"Let's.", Angelo answered, with a smirk of his own.

"Oh, no!", Torlash said fearing the worse.

"Solar Eclipse Blast!", shouted Angelo and Cole as they combined they blast, hitting Torlash, sending him flying back against a large rock.

"Now that had to hurt.", Irma joked.

"Not bad.", older Cole said as he got to his feet.

"We're not done yet.", James said as Shan Ying walked up to Torlash.

Shan Ying then pulled out a silver rod, with a diamond at the tip. She then pointed it down at Torlash.

"No!", Torlash pleaded. "Not that! Anything but that!"

"Down boy!", Shan Ying said as the rod began to glow.

Suddenly, a beam of light shot out of the diamond tip of the rod. The beam hit Torlash, and surrounded him in a aura of light. He was then pulled into the diamond tip of the rod. Shan Ying then took the diamond off the rod.

"This can't be happening!", Torlash yelled as he tried to break out of the diamond prison.

"Welcome to your knew home, Torlash.", Shan Ying said as she tossed the diamond to Will. "I think you two want to have a little fun with him."

"Oh yeah!", A-Will said as she and Will looked in the diamond. "How does it feel now that the shoe's on the other foot?!"

"Why you little....... Whoa!", Torlash yelled as he was interrupted as Will shook the diamond.

"What was that?", Will asked. "We can't hear you from all the shaking!"

She then tossed the diamond to A-Will, who continued to shake the diamond.

"This is for the month you had me trapped in that stinking crystal ball!", A-Will said as she ran some electricity through the diamond, causing Torlash to howl out in pain.

"Okay you two.", James said as he took the diamond from A-Will. "I think you two had enough fun with Torlash. We have to take him to Kandrakar to be imprisoned."

"So how do we get back, to our reality?", A-Hay Lin asked.

"Let's all head to Kandrakar.", James said. "He may know how to get you back home."

Will then opened a fold to Kandrakar, that everyone went through. Once through the fold, the Oracle was there standing in the main hall waiting for them to come through.

"Welcome my friends.", the Oracle said with a kind smile. "I've been expecting you."

* * *

**A/N: Well, Torlash is defeated, the older Cole is freed from him, the Dark Door is closed, and Necronas is still trap in his dark world. Now all that's left is for Cole and the A-Guardians to head home. Let's hope the Oracle can send them back**.


	14. Chapter 14: It's Not Over Yet!

Chapter 14:

* * *

**A/N: From now on, the Guardians from the reality Cole is from, will be known as the A-Guardians.**

**For example: A-Irma = Alternate Irma**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"This looks just like the Kandrakar of our reality.", A-Hay Lin said as she looked around the area they were in.

"We thought the same thing, when we first came here.", Hay Lin said.

"I thought you all were born in this reality!", A-Will said to Will.

"We were brought here, by the Oracle.", Will said. "It's a long story."

"Let's just say, that in our realities, we had a few bad experiences.", Angelo said.

"A few bad experiances?!", Cornelia questioned.

"Okay!", Angelo said. "We got totally jacked up!", Angelo said. "Happy?"

"Just as long as you're honest.", Cornelia said walking over to Marcus.

"Something wrong with that girl.", Sam said.

"As fun as this all is, we came here for a reason.", Malcom said as Tibor walked into the room.

"Malcom's right.", James said as he handed the diamond that Torlash was in to Tibor. "Here's Torlash. One of Necronas's minions."

"Thank you young warriors.", Tibor said as he took the diamond. "We'll make sure to put him in a place where he won't be hurting anybody."

"Excellent work to you all.", the Oracle said. "And I am glad to see you back with us, Cole."

"It's good to be back.", older Cole said. "Thanks to my friends, I can live my life again."

"Well, first things first.", the Oracle said as he opened a fold. "This will take you six back to your reality."

"I can't wait to get back home!", A-Will said. "My mom must be freaking out with me being missing!"

"Actually, we made a Astral Drop of you to take your place.", A-Irma said. "Our Oracle made her. All you have to do is absorb her when we get back home."

"Well, that's good to know.", A-Will said as she turned to face Will. "I guess this is good-bye."

"I guess so.", Will said as they shook hands. "It was pretty cool to meet myself."

"I was thinking the same thing!", A-Will said.

"See ya around, Irma.", Irma said as she extended her hand to A-Irma.

"See ya around, Irma.", A-Irma said as they shook hands.

Realising they both said the same thing, both Irma's started laughing.

"This has all been..........", Taranee began to say.

"..... interesting!", A-Taranee finished.

Both then giggled softly.

"I must say, this was pretty exciting.", Cornelia said. "Meeting someone as fashionable as me."

"It's like looking into a mirror.", A-Cornelia said as they both flipped their hair proudly.

"Oh brother.", both Irma's said.

"No matter which reality she from, Corny's still Corny.", Irma said.

"But that's our Corny.", A-Irma joked.

"Don't call us Corny!", both Cornelia said.

"Corny in stereo.", A-Irma grinned.

"It's still quite a concept.", Irma joked.

"Um... sorry about fighting you earlier.", A-Hay Lin said.

"Aw, it's alright.", Hay Lin said. "We all make mistakes. Besides, it was pretty cool how we knocked each other out."

"Yeah!", A-Hay Lin agreed. "We were like scud missiles, flying at each other!"

"And when we hit......", Hay Lin said.

"Boom!", both Hay Lin's yelled, before laughing.

"It's been real, man.", Angelo said as he extended his hand to Cole.

"Yes.", Cole said with a small smile, as they shook hands. "It has. It's been an honor working with you and your cousins."

"Same here man.", Leonas said as they shook hands.

"This has been kinda fun.", Marcus said.

"Kinda like old times, back in our world.", Sam said.

"The more things change, the more they stay the same.", Malcom said.

"Good luck on your future adventures, man.", Angelo said to Cole.

"Same to you, my friend.", Cole said as he and the A-Guardians walked towards the fold to their reality. "You guys coming or what?"

"We're coming, we're coming!", A-Irma said.

"Like he'd leave without us.", A-Will said as she grabbed Cole's hand. "Shall we?"

"Let's.", Cole said as they walked through the fold. "Farewell my friends,"

And with that, they were gone.

"I wonder if we'll ever see them again.", Hay Lin said.

"Who knows.", Sam said.

"You never know, in this day and age.", Malcom said.

"I was wondering.", Leonas said as he turned to face the Oracle. "Was Necronas the big bad evil we were brought here to fight?"

"Yes.", the Oracle said. "You have defeated him this time, but as you all know, evil such as that never goes down that easily."

"Well, when he rears his ugly head, we'll be ready for him.", Angelo said.

"Of that I'm sure.", the Oracle said.

"Well, I say it's time for us to head home.", Shan Ying said.

"Good, cause I'm tired.", Irma said yawning. "One fold for home please."

"Allow me.", Angelo said as he used his Crystal Key to open a fold for home.

"Ladies first!", Irma said as she headed through the fold first.

"You sure that's our Irma?", Cornelia asked with a grin.

"I heard that!", Irma said on the other side of the fold.

"Let's go guys.", Leonas said as he went through.

Soon the others went through the fold, leaving James, Shan Ying, and Cole.

"Until the next time, Oracle.", James said as the three went through the fold.

"Until then, my friends.", the Oracle said as the fold closed.

* * *

In the reality of Cole and the A-Guardians, on Shell Beach.

"Aw man is it good to be back in our own world again.", Will said as the fold closed behind them.

"I'll just be glad to be my normal self again.", Taranee said.

"Speaking of which.", Will said as she held up the Heart.

Then in a flash of light, the girls were back in their human forms.

"Woo hoo!", Hay Lin cheered as she spun around happily. "We're normal again!"

"No more have to worry about sleeping on my wings!", Irma said happily.

"No more worrying about our glamour fading away, in front of people.", Taranee said

"I'm just glad I don't have to worry about getting my hair tangled up in my wings.", Cornelia said as she flipped her hair.

"Was it that bad?", Will asked Cole.

"Yes, it was.", Cole said with a sigh, as he transformed back to his normal self. "A whole month of whining."

"Hey!", Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin yelled at Cole.

"I'm just glad things are back to normal.", Will said as they walked home.

Cole then felt Will grab his hand as they headed home. He then looked at her and squeezed her hand gently. Both smiled at each other, happy to be together again.

* * *

A week later, things went back to normal. James and Shan Ying had a Bar-B-Q for Cole, in honor of his return. The kids got to know him pretty well. James and Shan Ying hung out with Cole and talked about old times. But soon, Cole decided that he needed to see the world.

"Are you sure you have to go?", Shan Ying asked Cole. "You can stay here as long as you need to."

"Shan Ying is right.", James said. "You're our friend. And there's plenty of room for you to stay."

"Thanks but, I think this is something I need to do.", Cole said. "I've been away for to long. I want to see what's changed in the last few years. And with all the cash I've saved up, I can go to a lot of places."

Just then a taxi pulled up. Cole then put his suitcase in the trunk of the taxi.

"I guess this is it.", Cole said as he walked up to his friends.

"Be sure to write us.", Shan Ying said as she gave him a hug.

"I'll send you guys postcards.", Cole said.

"See you around, man.", James said as they shook hands. "Be sure and come back and visit, when you can."

"I will.", Cole said.

After saying his good-bye's to the kids, Cole got in the cab and left.

"I'm going to miss him.", Angelo said. "He was great to spare with."

"He had some great stories, too.", Irma added.

"I wonder where he's heading first.", Hay Lin pondered.

"I think he said something going to Florida first.", James said as they headed inside the mansion.

"That would be a great place to go for a vacation!", Sam said.

"Not until Necronas is defeated.", Leonas said. "He could strike at anytime."

"But with the panels gone, how can anybody open the Dark Door?", Taranee asked.

"There is one way.", Shan Ying said as they entered the living room.

"What's that?", Leonas asked.

"A dark fold.", James answered. "It takes a lot of dark energy to dp this. But if enough is collected, one can be opened for Necronas to exit the Dark Realm."

"Something's been bothering me.", Angelo said as they all sat down somewhere.

"What's that?", Will asked, sitting next to him.

"Torlash's Dark Matter Blaster.", Angelo said. "How did he get it his hands on it?"

"That's a good question.", Sam said.

"He couldn't of gotten it from the other Cole's world.", Taranee figured.

"He got it from, our reality.", Malcom said.

Everyone but Angelo gasped at what Malcom said.

"You saw it to huh?", Angelo asked his cousin.

"Yep.", Malcom said. "Right on the barrel of the blaster. I was going to tell you later."

"What was on the barrel of the blaster?", Taranee asked.

"It was "her" name, wasn't it?", Leonas asked.

"Who's name?", Irma asked.

"You can't be serious!", Sam said.

"But it was.", Malcom said.

"That's not good.", Marcus said.

"What's not good?", Cornelia asked.

"And who's name was on the blaster's barrel?", Will asked.

"Your name was on the barrel, Will.", Angelo said, shocking the girls, James, and Shan Ying. "That blaster belonged to the Will of our reality."

"You don't think that they know where we are, do you?", Sam asked.

"That's the least of our worries.", Malcom said. "I was able to read Torlash's mind when we defeated him."

"And?", Marcus asked.

"He found out about us, by backtracking to our home realities.", Malcom replied. "Once there, he gathered as much information about us as possible."

"Henceforth, the Dark Matter Blaster.", Angelo said.

"He also made a deal with the Guardians of our reality.", Malcom said. "He promised them that he would of brought us back to them."

"Looks like he screwed up on that promise.", Sam joked.

"And we have the blaster under lock and key.", Irma said.

"So, it's all good then.", Marcus said.

"But you said Torlash went to both of our realities.", Taranee said with a little worry. "Does that mean....."

"Yeah it does.", Malcom said. "The Vanders, of your reality, know where you are."

"No!", Hay Lin said. "No, no, no, no, no!"

"I can't go back to that life!", Irma said as she started to panic.

"And you won't!", Leonas said holding her hand. "I won't let him take you."

"Same here, Hay Lin.", Sam said as he held her in his arms.

"Just when we were starting over.", Marcus said. "This goes and happens!"

"No one said it would be easy.", Angelo said. "We'll just have to get stronger. So if any of them come after us, and that's big "IF", we'll be ready for them."

"Angelo's right!", Will said standing up. "I'm not going to live in fear, because of them!"

"I'm with Will!", Taranee said.

"Same here!", Cornelia agreed. "We're already strong! We just have to get stronger!"

"I'm ready!", Hay Lin said.

"Irma?", Leonas asked her, hoping she'd respond.

"I own him for what he did to me.", Irma said. "So let him come! I'll give him a taste of what he did to me."

"Okay kids.", James said. "Enough talk about the past. I think we all need to have some fun.

"I'm up for the carnival!", Hay Lin said happily.

"The carnival it is then.", Shan Ying said. "So, everyone get ready and meet out near the vans."

Everyone then got up and left the living room. Everyone except Will and Angelo. Will was looking out of the window towards the sky.

"That was some speech you gave to the girls.", Angelo said as he walked up behind her.

"Not bad for a girl who's scared out of her mind.", Will grinned.

"I won't let him take you, Will.", Angelo said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "He can try all he wants, but I'll be there to stop him. Granted, it'll be kind of weird fighting myself."

"One, that's sort of funny.", Will grinned as she placed her hands over his. "Two, you're better then him."

"Just like you're better that the Will of my reality.", Angelo said. "So for now, let's just live in the moment, and have some fun. Okay?"

"Okay.", Will said as she turned around and kissed Angelo.

They both them went to meet up with the others, to go to the carnival, for they knew that there was a good chance, that their past would catch up with them. And they had to be ready for it.

The End

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of this story. But our heroes troubles aren't over! They'll have to face their past, and survive! Be sure to look for the sequel, to this story, later this year. Hopefully.**

**P.S.: I'd like to thank _WaterFairy7674_ for the reviews she gave me for my story. It was a big help.**


End file.
